I've Always Been Here
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Rita in a last ditch effort to get back at the Rangers somehow goes to Flordia and turns Kimberly into a fox. She must find a way to break the curse without having to sacrifice what's most important to her.
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

I've Always Been Here

I haven't written a Power Rangers fanfic in years so… here's what I got.

Don't own power rangers. So on and so forth.

Kimberly looked down at her hands as she sat down on the edge of the roof. The trials she had to go through were getting tougher and tougher of course nothing to her was as tough as leaving her beloved behind. Her eyes then glance at the ocean. She came up there to think when her emotions got the better of her. There was an aching loneliness deep within her heart. She knew what it was but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She missed her team. Warmth spread through her made her smile. The echoing call of the crane resonated through her head. Even at her lowest she could feel the crane's gentle touch trying to lift her spirits up. The sun was setting casting its fire colored hues across the ocean and sky. It made her mind drift back to Jason. She hadn't heard from him in forever, or the others. It worried her some but she didn't want to get too worked up over something that could've been nothing. Tommy hadn't sent her a letter in awhile and that worried her too. She'd tried to call him but he never called her. When she tried to get a hold of Jason the same thing was happening.

"Why so alone, little ranger?"

Her heart started to race knowing that voice without having to turn around. The woman's presence felt like icy fingers running down her spine. Without her powers she might not be a match for the woman even with Jason and Tommy teaching her the ways of the warrior. She didn't know how it was possible. Standing up on the ledge she looked upon the withered form of Rita. There was some power still in her but it seemed diminished. For a brief second she wondered what had happened to her but then brushed it aside. Anger coursed through her at that point. If this woman was here then there was something going on, and if she had to fight she will. Kimberly got the weird feeling that this was bigger than Rita being here. She'd almost developed a sixth sense to it.

"What do you want Rita?" she snapped.

"Why to get my revenge before my husband and I leave."

Kim blinked owlishly. The revenge part she got but they were willingly leaving the earth. Then she realized something bigger must be coming and was driving the two out. Stepping down off the ledge she faced the sorceress. It wouldn't due to fall off the roof before the battle even started. The former pink ranger was on guard at her words and after a smirk spread across the older woman's face. Before she could even comprehend to run or fight Rita blew a gold and silver dust in her eyes. She started coughing as she inhaled the stuff. A tingling feeling rushed through her at first and her eyes burned, then she felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. The crane screamed wildly in her head. Something was terribly wrong. Things became sharper all around her. She could hear the crashing of the waves and the cry of the gulls on the beach. Her eyes clenched shut as things became brighter. Once the pain faded Rita moved forward and hauled her up by the neck. Then did Kim realize something was terribly wrong. She had white fur and paws. Kimberly was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Rita did something to her.

"Even now that damned crane protects you, but no matter. You are an animal now and have no way to help your friends, especially my former Green Ranger."

Rita pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. She could feel them twitch to catch every word that she said, and everything in her shattered at the woman's words. If she'd been able to shed tears she would've just for her beloved. The price was way too high to pay for freedom. She'd rather remain an animal and help him from the sidelines than to sacrifice him for her human body. To lose him would shatter her soul and the soul of the crane deep within. Her body went lax in Rita's grasp. She laughed mechanically. The older woman took her limp form as a sign of surrender. Kimberly's mind shifted through everything that could be done to get out of this situation and get back to her Green Ranger.

"You will die before too long I'd imagine. You won't be able to survive long enough to get to your precious Green Ranger." Anger sparked through Kimberly then and she flashed her white fangs and sank them into Rita's forearm making the sorceress drop her. Kimberly spat the disgusting liquid out of her mouth.

"Still some fight left but it will vanish in time when the animal instincts become more pronounced, and nothing will be left in that head but the animal."

'_I'll kill you somehow…' _Her mind raged.

"You can try little fox."

Kimberly leapt for her but Rita vanished and reappeared on the ledge opposite her. Rita just smiled at her and held up a letter addressed to the youth center with her beloved White Ranger's name on it. "And this will break them further."

The letter vanished and in a gust of wind Rita was gone too. Her laugh echoed in the wind. Kimberly sank to her haunches and keened for all the world to hear. Then she realized she had to get to Tommy somehow he'd need her. Dashing towards the door she realized even on her hind legs she wouldn't be able to reach the handle much less get it open. An angry growl escaped her muzzle. Then an odd sound made her pause and look over her shoulder. Her now blue eyes widened white wings lay folded on her sides. The two wings unfurled and spread. The wind tossed around her as if trying to encourage her to use them, to fly to the greatest heights. Her wings flapped a couple of times. Knowing she was probably going to regret this she walked towards the edge of the roof. Looking over she notice overhangs on the balconies below her. If her wings failed her she could always leap from overhang to overhang. Carefully she flapped her wings to test them again. Inwardly she called upon her guardian animal for aid. She needed to get to Tommy and quickly. The crane answered with a resounding cry of pain. 'Hold on Tommy I'm coming.' She tells herself as she leapt into the air.

* * *

Tommy stopped suddenly. He gasped in pain. His fist curled over his heart trying to ease the pain. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. The falcon who'd been silent up to point Kimberly left the Rangers was screaming something akin to a war cry. It was urging him to find his crane and quickly. Confusion washed through him. His spirit wanted him to find Kat? Shaking his head, he moved towards Kat's place. Though something deeper than the falcon was crying out in pain. If he'd analyzed it further he would've figured out that it was his soul an its mirror was crying out for help. He reached Kat's door but his hand paused in mid knock something felt wrong. Shaking it off he backed up and headed toward home. His chest still hurt a bit. Deciding that working out would do him some good he went to the youth center to get some exercise and try to work out what the hell had just happened earlier.

* * *

Kim looked down and noticed she wasn't going anywhere. Her legs were kicking and her wings flailing. She was dangling from someone's hands she realized. Looking back her eyes widened seeing a familiar face. He had that shit eating grin on his face. His deep masculine chuckle escaped him. Jason hadn't lost his affinity for red and that was a small form of comfort.

"Trying to go somewhere Kim?"

He pulled her back over the edge and held her at arms' length to inspect her. Kimberly couldn't decide what he was thinking about her new so called look. Her tail swished back and forth as she dangled there. Then he smiled knowing that he wasn't disgusted by her new form.

'_Jason!' _ she yipped happily her tail flicking back and forth.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Her ears sank when she realized he didn't understand her at all. Then she started to struggle. She had to get to Tommy and fast before what Rita planned went into motion before the new evil arrived to wreak havoc on the world.

"Easy Kim," he said softly. "I didn't hear all of what Rita said but I know it's you, and we have to fix this."

She wished that she could tell him that he couldn't fix it. The price in her mind wasn't worth it, but she would go and protect him for as long as her body would hold out. "Maybe the others can find a way to get you back to normal."

A strong nod answered his question. They couldn't help her but if they could get her to Tommy faster she'd agree to anything. "The question is how do I get you to Angel Grove?"

Her ears laid back. It wasn't like he could put her on a plan having wings like she did and she was sure that she was bigger than a normal fox. She knew that she had to get there somehow and she would no matter what it took.

"We might just have to drive," Jason murmured.

Kim tilted her head to the side. If they could only teleport then they'd get there sooner. Knowing she had to get one or two things from her room she gestured with her head for Jason to follow her. She led him down to her room. Thankfully her roommates were in class now. Kim pulled a box out from under the bed. It was a small wooden box that had a falcon and crane intertwined in flight. She patted that with her paw. He picked it up carefully. Jason opened it and was shocked to see an old communicator in it.

"You kept this?"

She nodded her head. Leaping up on the bed she patted it. Jason took it out and closed the box not seeing the other things in the box. He pressed the button.

"Zordon can you here me come in?"

"Jason?" Alpha's voice came over the communicator although a bit of static.

"Alpha I need you to transport me to the command center its urgent."

"Ayiahaiyah."

"Hurry Alpha."

He grabbed the box and Kimberly. The familiar feeling of being transported washed over him as he landed in a heap on the floor. Kim was sprawled over his chest. She realized that she was sprawled over Jason's chest hopping up she sat at his side patting his chest.

"I'm all right."

She yipped happily.

"Jason what…"

"Rita turned Kimberly into this fox."

Kimberly moved forward and sat down in front of the time warp Zordon was trapped in. "She couldn't speak in this form but Rita managed to understand her. There was something about a price but I didn't catch that part."

Zordon looked down at the small fox who had once been the first pink ranger. Her ears were laid back and there was a lot of dejection in her form.

"So much you've suffered my Pink Ranger."

"We need to do something," Jason demanded.

"Alpha," Zordon started.

"Already on it Zordon."

Alpha started tapping on the boards.

"Can you teleport me back I have something to attend to?" Jason asked. "I don't want to leave her like this but I have to go."

Kimberly gave him a half hearted smile and nudged his leg.

'_It's okay brother. You go I stay.'_

Zordon looked down at the white fox and understood her completely which confused him.

"It'll be all right Jason we can send you back and we'll take care of Kimberly."

They sent the former red ranger back home leaving the white fox with them. Her paw rested on the wooden box. Her heart was aching so much. "So Kimberly I wonder how it is I can understand you."

She tilted her head to the side while looking at him. "What was needed to break the curse?"

'_It's not worth the sacrifice Zordon. I would rather him not know it's me so I can protect him from the sidelines. Rita sent a letter in my stead to try to break the team.'_

"You are sure of this?"

She nodded her head. Zordon closed his eyes knowing that Kimberly was sacrificing a lot for Tommy and he didn't even know it, but he would keep this secret for her. "Will you tell me of what the curse entails someday?"

'_Maybe someday.'_

Alpha brought a pink blanket and laid it on the ground. Kimberly mused on how from now on she'd probably be treated like a pet but as long as she could stay and protect Tommy she'd do it. She fell asleep soon after laying down.


	2. Chapter 2: I Entrust Her to You

I've Always Been Here 2

a/n: don't own Power Rangers.

Kimberly woke with a sudden start. She rose slowly. Her ears twitching madly and her wings unfurled a bit. Something wasn't right but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her paws made no sound as she moved across the floor. Alpha was in sleep mode and Zordon wasn't in his tube for the moment. The steps echoed as they moved towards where she was. She got down in a crouch ready to fight if she had to. She was tensed ready to pounce.

"Hey, Kim you awake?"

At his voice she relaxed her stance. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down. Jason carefully moved through the shadows and into the light. He moved to her side and sat down. Looked up at this man she considered her older brother. He'd protected her fiercely growing up and as Rangers. That bond would never change to her.

"How do you feel about all this?"

She tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what he was getting at and then he gestured to her white form. Her ears twitched at his words. "Being turned into an Arctic fox by Rita?"

She tilted his head to the side wondering where he figured out what she was. "What? I watch some animal show about the animals in the arctic. It's the only breed of fox that's naturally white parts of the year."

All she could do to answer him was shrug her shoulders. Kimberly was actually taking this entire thing well because of the stipulations of the curse. In her mind it wouldn't due to rage about it and waste energy. Though she did call the sneaky witch a few colorful words that the other Rangers would be shocked at hearing her say. Her attention turned back to Jason. Kimberly wanted to tell him it would be all right but he wouldn't understand her in the least. Though for a brief moment she wondered why it was that Zordon could understand her and yet Jason couldn't. She wondered who else could hear her.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

By him she knew who he was talking about. She shook her head violently and backed up a bit from him. He knew she was hurting and not allowing it to show. She'd had earned an A in being able to hide her emotions better. Jason missed the happy go lucky person she met so long ago. Even though they've grown up he wanted the old Kim back. This form would help her hide her emotions more. Jason was about to question it but he knew he had to form his questions into yes or no answered questions.

"Is it because of the curse you don't want me to tell him?"

Kimberly sighed. Her thoughts turned inwardly. If she were to be honest with herself she didn't want him to pity her and be stuck with her for the rest of her life. Because she was sure her life span would be that of a fox and it wouldn't be a long, long life. He needed to find someone else even if it wasn't her. Kimberly vowed to herself she'd be his silent guardian for as long as this fox body held out. She shook her head in a negative response.

"Or is this about not wanting him to linger on you when he could find happiness with someone else?"

She went stiff at his words. He'd hit the nail on the head. "I'm right aren't I?"

A sharp nod was the only answer he got. He sighed softly. She was always putting others before herself and Tommy was the biggest one.

"He loves you."

Her heart cracked at Jason's words. It hurt knowing that she loved him too but honestly she wouldn't sacrifice his life for her own. Tommy was her world. Her ears laid back at his answer. Jason had known it from the start that the two of them were two halves of a whole. They couldn't survive without each other. He'd been able to tell the first time the two stood side by side, and later trials proved that. Especially when he was losing his powers and when they worked together to use the Samurai Zord.

Jason sighed softly knowing he'd hurt her feelings. He knew if she was in his position he'd do the same thing. Then he remembered something, digging into his pocket he brought out a necklace. Kimberly moved forward seeing it. Her paws rested on his knee. It dangled in front of her face like a pendulum. One it stopped and she got a good look at it her heart stopped for a second and then started racing. It looked like a power coin but she figured it wasn't. The crane and falcon were entwined in flight. She reached up and patted with her paws momentarily forgetting she had paws instead of hands. Then she looked up at Jason's laugh. Her head cocked to the side in question.

"You almost remind me of a cat like that."

She rolled her eyes at those words. His face became serious. He slipped the necklace around her neck. "It's not exactly like a power coin Kimberly. Zordon designed it despite the draining affects it would have on him which is why he hasn't appeared during this conversation. This in essence gives you strength so you can assist the Rangers whenever possible."

The white fox sat down not believing that Zordon would do this for her. Well she figured he might do something like this but never for her. Jason smiled at her. "Apparently it becomes invisible once around your neck."

Kimberly figured she'd have to take his word for it because she couldn't tilt her head down enough to look. Getting up she had to think, so much like a caged animal she began to pace from her spot to the control panels and back again while occasionally looking up at Jason. This was so much to take in at once and she didn't even know where to start to sort it out.

Jason sat there and watched her pace like a captive jungle cat. In order for her to activate the charm around her neck she had to be around a Power Ranger, morphed or unmorphed it didn't matter, for at least twenty-four hours. After that she could be on her own and still use the power.

"Kimberly there's more."

She stopped pacing and looked up at him. "I'm leaving again soon so I'll have to turn you over to Tommy's care."

Her eyes slid shut for a moment trying to hide the agony in her eyes. She knew that it was probably going to be like this but she didn't expect the pain of being bound to his side. She'd wanted to be a silent background guardian, not an 'I'm living with him' guardian. That thought made her blush ten shades of red and hoped that Jason couldn't tell. The thought of spending forever with her handsome falcon was her dreams but they were shattered when Rita put the curse on her. But she would rise from the shards and be a silent guardian to her falcon for as long as she could.

"It won't be as bad as you think Kimberly."

Her ears perked then hearing voices. Her hackles rose as she stepped towards the sound.

Jason watched in astonishment as Kimberly's smaller fox form grew to the side of a Great Dane. Her hackles were raised and she was growling in anger. Her lips were curled and scrunched up so her fangs were bared.

"Easy," he called softly. "It's probably just the team."

Her gaze drifted to his before turning her attention to the voices. Stepping out of the shadows was the newest Rangers. Tommy in the lead and sporting more red then necessary. She preferred him in green or white. Her ears laid back as she sat down and shrank back to her normal size. They all stopped seeing Jason leaning against the consul and the white fox sitting beside him watching their every move. Jason rose carefully and moved towards Tommy and they shook hands. The others welcomed him to their group readily. Kimberly watched the exchange and felt like an interloper. Even though once upon a time this was her world she was no longer a part of it. Jason then pulled Tommy off to the side and she knew they'd be talking about her, because Jason gestured her way with his head. Her ears laid back and a soft growl escaped her lips. She was so focused on them that she didn't notice the others kneeling down next to her. Something pink flashed in the corner of her eye. She barely stopped herself from biting down on the hand that was reaching for her.

"Whoa easy girl," the voice soothed.

The accent was thick but she knew who it was. Annoyance rushed through her as Kat picked her up. She wasn't annoyed at Kat per-say she was just annoyed at being picked up like some pet. So she started to struggle. Kat put her down and she charged for the safety of Jason's side. She didn't calculate the fact paws and smooth stone didn't mix well so when she tried to stop she skidded across the floor and landed in a heap at Tommy's feet. A groan of exasperation escaped her lips as she lay there and everyone was laughing at her. Tommy carefully picked her up. She stared into his brown eyes and was caught in them. It was a familiar sensation that rushed through her when she looked into his eyes. Since the first time she looked into those deep eyes she'd felt that rush and it couldn't be explained. It was a feeling of being wanted and of protection.

"Are you all right?" he murmured.

She blinked a couple times before she registered what he'd asked her. A curt nod was his only answer. Her paws were resting on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat underneath her paws. Closing her eyes she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. She wished she could fall asleep every night tucked against his side with her head rested on his chest.

"So can you take care of her for me while I'm gone?" Jason finally asked.

She was startled from her trace like state by Jason's voice.

"Sure thing," Tommy agreed. "She seems tame enough."

Jason winced at that comment. Kimberly's hackles rose at that comment. He took her from Tommy to stop her from doing something stupid like clawing his face up in retaliation. Though she wouldn't entertain the idea long because she would feel guilty for hurting him.

"Now, Tommy's going to take care of you for me Snowflake," he said softly as he thought of a name for her.

She growled at him. That seemed so childish a name to give her but she'd go with it. This was like an undercover mission that wouldn't ever end for her except for when she died.

"Don't give me that."

The other Rangers watched in amazement as Jason talked to this fox as if she understood him. They were staring at each other as they spoke. She growled at Jason in annoyance. Tommy couldn't help the smirk that graced his features.

"Are you going to be all right here?"

She shrugged her shoulders the best she could and then nodded. Then the entire day caught up with her and she yawned baring her white fangs. The Red Zeo Ranger was minding her wings as she moved to settle more like a cat in his arms. Her eyes slid shut before opening to stare at the room's occupants. Jason reached out and rubbed behind her ears before taking a step back.

"Take care of her Tommy, she's more special than you know, and be assured that she can understand everything that's said to her."

"But she…" Kat started.

"She hasn't always been a fox Kat. She was once human, but due to a spell she was turned into a fox."

They all stared in shock at the former red ranger. Despite everything they fought up to this point and Kat's dealings with Rita didn't imply that there was magic out there he didn't know what did. They shouldn't be so shocked that there was magic out there. Tommy stiffened at those words. Of all people in the group he knew what it was like to be under a spell.

"By who?" Tommy demanded.

"I'm not sure," he lied smoothly. "I only took her in my care yesterday."

"Then how do you know she's on our side?" Rocky asked.

"Trust, Rocky, trust. If you protect her she will do the same and besides Zordon let her in here in the first place."

Kimberly was a bit relieved that Jason despite her wishes didn't tell them that it was her. She saw that he wanted to say more but she knew it would only bring trouble. She didn't know what Rita had sent Tommy in a letter. Knowing the old bag it was something that would tear Tommy's heart into shreds. She didn't realize she was flexing her claws and digging them into Tommy's arm until he flinched against her. Looking down at her paws she realized her mistake and whimpered her apology. He just smiled at her and shook his head as if telling her it was all right. She always melted at his smile. It made her heart beat faster and soars among the clouds.

"I'll see you all later."

He gave a short wave over his shoulder as he vanished. The silence that enveloped them made Kim uncomfortable. She wanted to tell Tommy everything but now wasn't the time if ever. Even if Rita's letter shattered Tommy's heart she had the faith that her falcon would soar again, even though it would be without his crane.

Suddenly the alarms were going off. Her ears perked.

"**Rangers cogs are attacking people in the park!"**

"We're on it Zordon."

Tommy put the white fox now in his charge on the ground and morphed alongside the other Rangers and teleported to the battle scene. Kimberly sat down where she could watch the viewing globe that Zordon conveniently left running for her. Her heart clenched in pain knowing that there wasn't much she could do from here. She looked over her shoulder at Zordon then back to the battle. The rangers were struggling.

"Ay yiah ay," Alpha said in a rush. "Zordon the Rangers need help."

She turned her back on the globe and approached his tube.

'_Zordon please.'_

"**Are you sure you're ready?"**

'_Send me to them Zordon. Maybe I can do some good.'_

He gave a curt nod and teleported the small fox. When she got to the battle Kat was on her back staring up at a Cog as it was about ready to smash her head in. Without thinking she grew to the size of a Clydesdale and leapt towards the Cog. The machine henchmen went down under her massive weight. Grabbing a hold of the Cogs head and jerked backwards. The creature fell to pieces. Kimberly felt a strength she hadn't felt in a long time rush through her. She stood over Kat for a few minutes with her wings fanned out as if daring something to try and get to the Pink Ranger. Turning towards Kat she nudged her nose under her arm helping the Pink Ranger up. Once Kat's legs weren't so unstable she let go of the white fox.

"Snowflake? Thank you!"

She gave a curt nod before dashing into battle to help the others. It didn't take long with her help to send the Cogs packing. T

He Rangers formed a circle around the huge fox waiting for the inevitable monster to show his face. They didn't have to wait long for that. The monster lunged strait for Tommy. With a quick thought she dashed through the circle and went for the monster's throat and hang on long enough so the Rangers could catch their breaths. Before she could even get close the monster back handed her. Thanks to her gymnastic skills she was able to control her tumble across the ground. Shaking off the punch she rose up and shook the dirt and grass from her fur. The Rangers were engaged in a battle against the monster. There was some small part of her that missed being a Ranger only because of the sense of being needed by the team and making a difference in the world. Her ears lay back as they defeated the monster.

She knew that they wouldn't ever stay down for long. Taking a step back she watched as the monster shot skyward. She wondered if the tricks ever changed. The Zeo Rangers called upon their zords to do battle against the threat. Turning around she shot into the sky. She had trouble at first but got the hang of flying with the help of her crane. The monster lashed out at the Megazord and knocked it to the ground. Anger pulsed through her as she leapt towards the monster's face. She managed to get a few good claws across the monster's face before it sent her hurdling towards the ground. The Megazord reached out and caught her before gently setting her down and nudging her into the woods with a finger. She gave a yip of understanding before she took off into the woods to await their victory. As all battles before now good triumphed.

The team found her sitting by a lake staring down at her reflection. With an angry snarl she slapped at the water and froze as they watched her. Now she was nothing more than an animal now but she wouldn't worry about being used against the other rangers. Shaking her body of the water she walked towards the team ready to face whatever Destiny threw at her. With a bound she headed towards Tommy's side.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

I've Always Been Here 3

A/N: Don't own power Rangers. Thanks to my reviewers.

Tommy held out his arms to the white fox that Jason had left in his care. Her eyes were familiar to him for some reason but he couldn't place it, though something inside him imaged those blue eyes as a deep soulful brown staring back at him. Shaking his head he took her home and snuck her to his room. His mom called him down for dinner. Carefully like the stalking hunter that she was meant to be she leapt down from the bed and looked over the contents of the room. A scent caught her attention right away. It was of power, a familiar warming power. Carefully she nudged a few books aside. Underneath his desk was a small wooden box. Much like a cat she worked the box out from underneath the desk with her paws. Burned into the top of the box was the symbol for the Green Ranger and a falcon in flight. Nudging the latch with her nose she managed to get it open.

Her heart froze in her chest. It was a picture of her and Tommy in their Ninjetti gear. They were sitting on a rock back to back under the moonlight. She remembered that so well. That particular battle had been so fierce and there had been moments when they'd worried they'd lost the other one. They talked most of the night about future things. Also inside of the box was the falcon power coin even though it was scarred up from the lack of power. Something compelled her to touch it. The same power she felt when Jason gave her the coin around her neck. The falcon coin became whole again and in the back of her mind she heard the predatory scream of a falcon. The crane's echoing scream answered his. Also inside the box was the dragon dagger and dragon coin much like the falcon coin it was scarred and burnt looking. It lacked the power it used to have. With one touch and it was whole again. There were more pictures of the old team morphed and unmorphed and some of the new team. Shaking her head she sat there. Her heart ached even more but that set the determination that he would survive all trials that come to him even if it killed her.

"You're familiar with these kinds of things aren't you?"

She didn't even start at his words. Looking over her shoulder at him she gave a curt nod. Her paw once again rested on the falcon power coin. He moved forward and sat down beside her, his back against the bed. He picked up the coin and smiled softly to himself. She had a feeling his was listening to the call of the falcon. Even when the power coins stopped working the spirit animal was still there in the back of their minds. She wondered if he was thinking about her too. When she looked at her coin she thought of him too. After the Zeo powers came into play her coin appeared next to communicator in her own little box. When things got hard and the coach was being more demanding of her than normal she took out the coin and asked her Crane and distantly the Falcon for their strength to carry on.

"So…" he started.

She was laughing at him on the inside. He was so cute to her. He seemed kind of nervous about having her there, or it could be about her finding the box when it was clearly obvious she knew about these things because Jason brought her to the Command Center. The knock on the door made her dive under the bed without prompting. His mother opened the door.

"Everything all right in here Tommy?"

"Everything's all right mom. Any mail for me?"

"Sorry but nothing for you today," she murmured.

Kimberly winced inwardly. She knew one would be coming and it probably was a bad one. The hurt on the woman's face made her heart twist too. She knew that Tommy's mother loved her and hoped they'd get married someday. The hopes were dashed now. Her ears laid back. All she could promise this woman was a chance at him having a good life. Though with Tommy's trouble magnet skills she knew she couldn't help everything.

"Goodnight," she whispered softly.

"Night mom."

Once she was sure that the older woman was gone she moved to sit beside Tommy. She wanted nothing more to crawl into his lap and try to comfort him. One day he would know the truth about her, but now he needed a companion he could talk to and not get false hopes in return. Moving forward she nudged his arm with her head. He gave her a half hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes. Her heart cracked again. The former Green and White Ranger gathered the white fox against his chest and leaned his forehead against her head. There were fine tremors running through his body. If she hadn't been touching him she wouldn't have known. Then something dawned on her. He knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what it was. She would bet on her life that the falcon had warned him, but he was so out of touch with the White Falcon because of the Zeo powers and hadn't understood the message for what it was. Even though he handed her coin over to Kat she still felt the Crane deep within her. He kicked off his shoes. He went to start undressing but Kim had the foresight to pretend to over look the contents of the box. Tommy leaned over her once he was done and gathered the stuff back in and hid the box in its place. He went to his bed and lay down under the covers. Kimberly was hesitant to join him. He took the choice from her and picked her up and put her on the other side of the bed. Yawning softly she laid her head down. For a moment she could almost forget that she'd been turned into a fox by Rita. His eyes held a deep sadness that she swore to herself that she would erase by any means necessary. He pulled her towards him. She couldn't help but curl up next to him and soak in his comforting heat. Her back was against his chest and her head tucked up under his chin. The duo fell asleep comforted in each others' presence.

Tommy woke slowly to the feeling of warm soft breaths washing over his neck. In his sleep fogged mind he looked down at the sleeping fox and though for a moment it was Kimberly. He missed her so much. Shaking his head to clear the fog he looked down again and Snowflake was still laying there. Her wings were tucked tightly against her sides. Carefully he reached up and stroked down one of the primary feathers. They were as soft as the down from a baby bird. The wing twitched under his gentle touches. He couldn't help the soft smile that graced his face while watching her sleep peacefully. He hoped that he'd get a break from fighting the Machine Empire today but he didn't want to hold his breath. His alarm went off startling him and the sleeping fox in his arms. She shot to her feet and started growling ready for a fight. Tommy shook his head with a laugh. Reaching forward he started stroking behind her ears to calm her down.

"Easy girl."

She looked up at him with sleep bleary eyes. "Just go back to sleep there's no fight today hopefully."

Kimberly nodded her head before curling up in a ball on his pillow. He tucked the blankets around her. Tommy then left for school.

* * *

Once he left Kimberly slept a bit more but something was nagging at her in the back of her mind, something important. Getting up she headed for the window which was cracked a bit. Working it open with her paws she managed to get outside. Leaping down from the window she landed on all fours like a cat. Carefully with the grace and skill of being a Ranger she snuck towards the school. She scented around the place but didn't find anything unusual. Leaping up into the nearest tree she sat in the shadows watching the school. A few times she saw Tommy. He seemed lost in thought most of the time. She knew that she couldn't let him or anyone else see her for the time being. If something was wrong she didn't want to alert the rangers just yet. Once school let out the Rangers headed towards the Youth Center. Kimberly moved stealthily into the Youth Center. The post man dropped the mail in Ernie's hands and she knew exactly what it was that was nagging at the back of her mind. Darting behind the counter once Ernie left she wedged herself under a corner table near the counter. She noticed the Rangers walk in. Tommy was practicing on the weights and Rocky was helping him out. Stalking carefully toward the stack of mail she tried to get to the pile before Ernie said anything aloud, but he beat her to the stack.

"Hey Tommy! There's a letter here for you."

Her eyes widened she sprang out of the shadows, leapt up on the counter, and snatched up the letter from Ernie's hands. The older man was startled by the white animal so he backed away. All the Rangers were up watching her in confusion. With fierce abandon she started shredding it with her teeth and paws. A familiar glittery substance escaped the envelope in a cloud. She started snorting and coughing as she once again inhaled the dust. A hologram of Rita appeared. She was laughing mechanically. The teens screamed and exited the building leaving just the Rangers.

"I knew you'd do something so foolish little fox. In fact I was counting on it. One less Power Puke in the way the better," she hissed. "It'll speed up the animal instincts all the more, and to think so much pain for one who was once an enemy."

Her hackles rose as she growled at the witch. Rita just laughed before she vanished. In anger she continued to shred the paper. A few words on a corner of the paper made her freeze. It said 'see you like a brother and found someone else'. She tore up the paper completely until there was nothing left but white confetti all around her. Something happened her sight was starting to fuzz up a bit and her memories of why she was there were slipping a bit. The man in green approached her.

"Easy Snowflake," he tried to soothe. "We're here to help you."

Her mind couldn't rationally put forth a name to the face but she growled angrily at them. Something deep inside told her this man was an ally and so were the others that were surrounding her. Her instincts were screaming to fight but she knew she couldn't hurt these people especially the man in red. Without warning the man in red leapt for her calling her by a name she didn't know and sensation of weightlessness over came her as she blacked out.

* * *

Tommy sighed softly as he held the white fox. She was unconscious and he was grateful for it at this point. Rita had done this to the fox and had made a direct barb in his direction about enemy turned ally. He wondered who exactly it was that he held in his hands. She'd even called her a Power Puke which was one of Rita's many names that she dubbed the Rangers. Making sure the coast was clear they teleported to the Command Center.

"**Rangers, what…"**

"Rita sent a letter of some sort to the Youth Center and Snowflake intercepted it before I could open it and tore it up. A glittery substance was sprayed up in her face and then she acted as if she didn't know who it was that she was looking at," Tommy told their guardian.

"**Was there any indication of what this powder did?"**

"Rita said something about speeding up the animal instinct," Kat supplied. "Whatever that means."

Zordon seemed to slip deep in thought. All the Rangers were quiet trying to figure out the hidden meaning in Rita's words. Aisha snapped her fingers getting everyone's attention.

"Before now she could rationalize friend from foe right and could understand our questions."

"Yes," Tommy started not exactly get where the Yellow Ranger was getting at.

"Speeding up the animal instincts is basically turning her into a true animal. She didn't trust any of us when we approached her. This person whoever she was will forget that she was ever human eventually and all that will be left is the animal. One that you can't tame."

"Can you reverse it Zordon?" Tommy asked.

He didn't quite understand why he needed to see her like before, but something was screaming deep inside of him to help this fox that her life was important to him. Something also told him that she needed him. Alpha moved forward and carefully tried to take her from Tommy. But Before Alpha could get her hands on her she woke with a start and started clawing at Tommy's arms making him drop her. She ran into a corner. Blood dotted her claws. Her fangs were bared to the room and she was ready to fight.

"**I will do what I can Tommy to restore her to before but I cannot make promises."**

He nodded his head in understanding. The alarm went off and the Rangers stepped up to the viewing globe. **"Rangers you must go and stop this latest creation of the Machine Empire."**

Tommy understood and the Power Rangers morphed and went to fight the battle. Even though morphed he threw one last glance over his shoulder at the angry fox.

* * *

Kimberly snarled at the creature standing before her. Everything inside of her was screaming to fight to escape. She was starting to forget things as she stood there. Her memories were slipping away from her like sand through an hour glass.

"**Kimberly…" **Zordon tried.

She just snarled at him. Her wings as she stood there were starting to turn black. Then Zordon realized without the connection Kimberly shared with the Crane her wings were starting to die. They hung limply at her side.

"Ayiahayaihi, Zordon what can we do? She's going fast. She won't remember her human existence soon."

"**Kimberly you have to hold onto your humanity."**

She got down into a crouch as if she was going to pounce. There was nothing but raw wild animal instinct in her eyes. **"Think of Tommy Kimberly. He needs you."**

Every chaotic thought stopped in her head at that word. It meant something to her, but she couldn't remember why that was. She relaxed out of her crouch. Her head tilted to the side in question.

'_Tommy?'_

"**Yes, Tommy you remember him don't you?"**

She sorted through her scattered mind trying to find what that word meant to her. It was a name, his name. The man in red, but something told her he hadn't always worn red. The angry scream of a bird sent her sprawling to the ground. Her ears were ringing. Once the ringing stopped she shook her head and stood up again and looked at the large face in the tube.

'_Comfort... Home... White Falcon..."_

"**Yes that's it Kimberly. He needs you."**

An angry howl escaped her as memories came back. Her wings returned to their white form. Kimberly panted heavily as she stood there. Everything hurt, and then she smelled blood. Looking down at her claws it was spotted with blood.

'_Zordon…'_

"**Tommy was holding you when you woke."**

She didn't need to be told what happened then. In her animal state she wouldn't have recognized her beloved falcon. Remorse coursed through her being. At this point she was so disgusted with herself. She'd hurt him, the one she'd set out to protect when Rita had changed her. **"You couldn't have known Kimberly."**

"Zordon is right Kimberly," Alpha threw out. "You didn't know."

'_The damage is done. I have to go.'_

A striking pain raced through her entire form sending her crumbling to the ground again. A gasping pain raced through her leaving her gasping for breath. Her eyes shot open once it subsided and she knew exactly what had happened. Her beloved Falcon was in trouble and he needed her help.

"Zordon the Rangers need help!" Alpha cried as he watched the viewing globe.

They looked down at her as she finally gathered her breath enough to stand on steady legs.

'_I'll go Zordon.'_

"**May the power protect you Kimberly."**

She gave a curt nod before she was teleported in a beam of white.

Alpha looked at Zordon.

"That was close Zordon I thought we almost lost her again."

"**Yes, Alpha. We need to continue on our search for a cure."**

"Do you think she would help her?" Alpha asked hesitantly.

"**We shall see. Once the Machine Empire is gone, we shall see."**

Alpha couldn't help but worry for Kimberly since she was saddled with a heavy burden as she was. He knew her strong will would carry her through but at what price. There had been so much heartache already and the human spirit could only take so much before it broke. He wondered if they waited that long if they'd lose her to her animal side completely.

* * *

As the white power vanished around her she leapt into Action. Her white form grew larger as she moved till she stood as tall as a horse. Tommy was leaning against a tree clearly unconscious. The monster had the four others down scattered around them and none of them were in striking distance of the monster if he went for Tommy. Anger coursed through her charging forward she placed herself between her beloved Ranger and the enemy. Her wings were fanned out and her fangs bared. A hand on her shoulder made her tense until she heard his soft voice calling her name. Looking over her shoulder at him he gave her a nod. Her head tilted to the side. She nudged him with her nose telling him without words that he needed to be careful. The other Rangers rose with a fierce determination. It was almost like this white fox was their inspiration to keep fighting no matter the odds that were stacked against them. Soon the battle was won and they hadn't even needed to call upon their zords to finish the fight.

Kimberly approached the now de-morphed Red Ranger. She nodded her head towards the skies above and then presented her back to him as if to tell him come fly with me.

"I haven't been able to in a long time."

She nodded her head in understanding. He'd been able to soar among the clouds since he lost his Falcon Zord.

"Tommy…" Kat started.

Kimberly rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'_I'm not going to kill him.'_

A snicker drew her attention to Aisha. Then she realized the Yellow Ranger could hear her. Turning her attention to Aisha she moved towards her.

'_You understand me?'_

She nodded her head. Then she remembered that Aisha had a way with animals which would explain why she could understand him.

'_You should tell him to trust me a little bit. I'm not going to hurt him, I can't.'_

Aisha just smiled at the white fox. Then she looked at their fearless leader.

"She says; 'that you should trust her. She has no intent of harming you, and that you should fly with her'."

Kimberly smirked at Aisha. They'd been good friends after Trini left. They'd been able to understand one another so easily. So Aisha knew via herself without knowing it that Tommy and she would fly in his zord at night. "Come on guys there's nothing to see here. We've got homework to do."

The others grumbled as they started heading home. Kimberly watched the last one vanish into the fading sunlight. She turned her gaze to Tommy and walked to his side and presented her back to him.

"So Zordon was able to stop the powder from advancing your animal mind?"

She just nodded her head. The urge to shake herself came up and she did. A white feather floated to the ground. Tommy leaned down and picked it up. Kimberly nudged his chest with her nose.

"All right, all right," he laughed as he hauled himself up onto her broad back.

She was warm, very warm he noted. He carefully grabbed her neck ruff to hold onto. Her wings flapped up and down a few times before she launched herself into the sky. A few furious wing beats and she was heading skyward. Tommy felt the wind against his face and he felt free again. Once she was at a steady altitude and going strait he spread out his hands allowing the feeling of freedom washing over him.

"Thank you Snowflake."

Her heart soared beside him. She never realized how alone she was in Florida until this point. Flying beside him again made her realize how much she gave up when she left Angel Grove. Kimberly vowed to herself that she wouldn't leave his side again. Looking down Kimberly saw a familiar spot. With a small smile she landed gracefully on a large bolder. Tommy slid from her back and looked around. He knew this place and his heart hurt. He hadn't heard from Kimberly in months. Since Jason was so close he could ask the oldest ex-Red Ranger to check in on her for him. The nagging feeling that something wasn't right was still lingering in the back of his mind.

"Let's go home girl. I have work to get done."

She nodded her head and allowed him to get back on. The ride back wasn't as joyous as the first flight because both were deep in thought. She landed a few blocks away in a grove of trees. She shrank back to normal size and Tommy picked her up. He noticed his parents weren't home yet and he was grateful. He got some leftovers from dinner and ate up in his room. Occasionally he fed her some of his chicken. Once his work and dinner were done he went to his desk and pulled out his Ranger box and placed her white feather in there. It glowed softly with its own ethereal light for a few moments before the glow ceased. Tommy replaced the box and got into bed. Snowflake was already sleeping on the other pillow. He shook his head at her. There was something special about her but he couldn't place what it was. Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep dreaming of a woman he loved with everything that he had.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

I've Always Been Here 4

A year passed as they tend to do. The Machine Empire had fallen a week ago and the Zeo Powers were put to sleep and the Turbo powers were in the works. Jason had told Tommy three weeks ago that she'd gone missing and even Zordon helped her out by telling Tommy that even he couldn't find her. He'd automatically assumed some baddy had taken her. Jason had to convince Tommy that there hadn't been evidence of struggle. Her beloved Falcon still had nightmares about her a couple nights a week. It tore her heart up to see him so upset. Some of his dreams had reduced the powerful Red to tears. All she could do was make soft fox noises to try and comfort him in any way that she could. Many times she had to lick his tears away. A soft sigh escaped her once she realized Tommy was deeply asleep. Kimberly stalked slowly through the woods towards the Command Center. It'd taken her this long to get Tommy used to her presence enough that he didn't wake up when she moved. She felt it was time to talk with Zordon about the plan he'd hinted about. Once she was safely away from the city lights she shifted to her bigger form and leapt into the air and flew towards the Command Center. Alpha was in sleep mode when she got there. A soft sigh escaped her as she entered the darkened place.

'_Zordon?'_

His face appeared in the tube he was in and his inner light illuminated the entire place. She sat down in front of the tube. Her heart was heavy knowing her time was ticking away faster than she would like it to. Soon she would leave this world behind. Her tail flicked at her irritation at the unfairness of the entire situation.

"**Kimberly,"** he said.

'_I finally got away from Tommy. So what is this plan you mentioned before?'_

"**Dulcea."**

'_Dulcea?'_

"**I think Dulcea might be able to help you. I'm not sure to the extent of aid she will be able to lend you, but she might be able to extend your life until the curse is broken."**

She sat there deep in thought. This might be for the best for her beloved Falcon. One of the guys had introduced Tommy to this girl Annabelle. There was something about her that screamed dangerous. She couldn't explain it but the Crane had warned her against this woman and even in the deepest recesses of her mind the Falcon was even protesting. If going to Dulcea would help him get over her and move on then she would agree with it. Tommy was due to start his racing career soon. Hopefully he wouldn't miss her if she went missing, but knowing her Falcon like she did he would notice.

'_Give me a few more months and I will go see Dulcea.'_

She knew that this was going to be rough on her but she knew she had to do this for Tommy. He needed to move on and focus on the joys in life. One day he'll be needed again and Tommy didn't need the distraction that she would become.

"**Kimberly…"**

'_It's okay Zordon. I knew long before this I would have to leave his side. I am just a hindrance to him like this.'_

"**Kimberly you'll never be a hindrance to him." **

'_Thanks for everything Zordon.'_

She rose and headed towards the door. Her paws made no noise as she moved. A small sound made her pause because it was out of place in the Command Center. When his scent wafted across her nose she had to fight the urge to groan in annoyance. She knew he'd show up and demand that she stay beside Tommy as long as possible.

"Are you just going to give up on him like that?"

Turning her head to the side she growled at Jason. He always managed to get under her skin when it came to Tommy. Her eyes narrowed at the man she considered her brother. Even now he seemed to know what was best for her. Even now she couldn't stay mad at him long. Her body was giving up less and less strength as the days went on.

'_You don't understand,' _she murmured tiredly.

"**She says, 'You don't understand'."**

"Then help me understand why you're walking away from him, the one that means so much to you."

Before either Zordon or Jason could blink or say more she had Jason underneath her. One of her paws rested over his heart and the other was rested beside his head. She snarled in his face. Her eyes were a darker blue than he'd ever seen even at her angriest. Her white fur was standing on end. For a second he doubted his resolve in trying to convince her to stay beside Tommy, but he knew he had to at least try to convince her to stay.

'_Because ever second that I have to watch him cry over me drives my animal instincts to the point of violence.'_

"**His tears are driving her animal instincts to the point of violence."**

Zordon went silent allowing Jason to contemplate what Kimberly had implied so clearly. She was in a great deal of physical and emotional pain just like Tommy was. The Falcon and Crane had always been destined to be together. They were two halves of a whole so his suffering was her suffering because she was still in tuned with the Crane. Jason just stared up into the fangs of the animal above him. She backed away from him and started pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Her fur flattened out as her anger cooled just a little bit.

"You really think he'll get better if you leave?" Jason demanded.

She stopped pacing and stared at him. Taking a step forward she looked him up and down. A snort escaped her as she turned her head away and continued to pace. Jason could see that it was tearing her up inside but he had to understand why she was doing this.

"**Jason can you…"**

"No, I just know her so well. They are a perfect match."

She growled at him. "Don't get me wrong self sacrifice can be a good thing but you're going to hurt the both of you when you go."

"**It won't be forever Jason. Dulcea may be able to help her."**

Jason looked back at her. He didn't want her walking into something she couldn't handle. He was still the overprotective big brother. At first when Tommy and Kimberly started seeing each other he'd been jealous but he saw something one day that changed his stance on them being together. The way the two of them looked at each other. It had spoken of eternal devotion to him. Jason cursed Rita for the millionth time for doing this to her.

'_The Machine Empire has fallen Jason; Tommy doesn't need me anymore at this point.'_

"**The Machine Empire has fallen."**

She glared at him for leaving out the last part of what she'd said. Of all the few people who could hear her she wished Jason and Tommy were one of the few, but it didn't happen that way. Her ears laid back as she sat down beside Jason.

The former ex-Red Ranger noticed something her wings were now tipped with black. He knew right then that she was dying again. His fingers reached out and touched the feathers. The twitched at his touch.

"Can Dulcea stop what's happening to her?" he asked as he looked up at Zordon.

Both turned to look at him in confusion. Kimberly tilted her head to the side as she looked at Jason. He reached out and fanned out her wings far enough so she could see what he saw. The tips were black. "When your wings started to die before they turned black. Why didn't you tell me?"

'_The average lifespan of a fox is about 2 to 3 years at best for my breed of fox.'_

"**Kimberly… Just 2 or 3 years?"**

'_I looked it up when Tommy was out.'_

"Then you have to go see Dulcea."

She nodded her head. Reaching up she patted his cheek with her paws. "If she can help you stay alive long enough to break the curse."

Kimberly's ears laid back. She backed away from Jason and sat before Zordon.

'_Give me a few days to gather myself enough to leave?'_

"**Of course," **Zordon said. **"She will remain for a couple days."**

Jason knew exactly what she was going to do. She was preparing herself just in case she didn't come back alive. She wanted to get her goodbyes out of the way. Running forward and knocked Jason over and nudged his cheek. He hugged the white fox to his chest. Jason wasn't the type to cry but at that moment he was ready to. Kimberly would make her own choices in life but he thought that this was the wrong one. They needed each other, like yin and yang, two halves of a whole.

Kimberly at this point was hesitant to go back to Tommy's side even if this would be the last time seeing him.

"You have to go see him at least one more time," Jason encouraged. "You'd regret it if you don't."

Her ears laid back but a curt nod was his only answer. In a few leaps she vanished in a flash of white. She landed gracefully outside Tommy's home. Her tail thrashed back and forth. Before she could even contemplate going back to Tommy's room she was grabbed from behind. She started to struggle before a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Looking over her shoulder at Aisha. Her ears laid back remembering that look she was giving her.

"We need to talk little foxy."

Kimberly could only nod at her. Aisha took her a few blocks away to the park and sat down on a bench. She hopped up onto the table and looked at the Yellow Ranger. Her wings fanned out and the black tips were getting bigger. Her time was going quickly. Shaking her head she folded her wings back and looked into Aisha's brown eyes.

"All right who are you really?"

'_I would think it would've been obvious Aisha. There are only two females in the previous teams before you and Kat came into the picture.'_

Everything started clicking in her mind. The way the fox seemed to always fight the hardest for Tommy. Then how Jason was so easily able to hand her over to Tommy instead of her or someone else.

"Jason knows doesn't he, Kimberly?"

Her ears laid back and her head dipped a little.

'_Yes, only because he happened to be visiting when Rita cornered and changed me.'_

Aisha slammed her fist into her open palm. Rita was always screwing things up. The biggest thing was when she brought Kat into the picture and forcing Kimberly into giving up her power coin because she couldn't handle being in the games and being a Ranger.

"That witch is always meddling in things isn't she?"

'_She got the last laugh this time though.'_

Kimberly looked towards the sky. The moon and stars glowed softly. Standing up she flapped her wings and grew a few feet. The moon glittered and reflected in her blue eyes. It was a bit unnerving not seeing her brown eyes. Her brown eyes had shown her heart and yet these blue eyes hid everything.

"How did…"

'_The price for freedom isn't something I'm willing to pay and that's all you'll ever know. Even Jason doesn't know the extent of the curse.'_

Aisha watched the white fox carefully. There was something that Kimberly wasn't saying aloud that was bugging her. The former Pink Ranger only got this agitated when it came to Tommy. Then it clicked again inside her head.

"It has something to do with Tommy doesn't it, this price?"

Kimberly gave a curt nod. Aisha watched as the black expanded a small bit on her wings. A shiver ran through her body.

'_I'm leaving to see Dulcea in a few days.'_

"Dulcea? What about?"

'_Zordon said she might be able to help slow the aging process, but cannot guarantee anything.'_

"Aging process?"

'_An Arctic Fox has the life span of 2-3 years in the wild and a little less than 10 in captivity. The black in my wings will spread until my breath ceased. Rita made sure the two of us would suffer in the end.'_

There was pain and suffering in every line of Kimberly's body. The toll on her was wearing her down faster and even more so because Tommy even if he didn't know it was suffering too.

"Are you planning on telling our Fearless Leader?"

'_I can't exactly talk to him privately, but I will inform him some way.'_

"Just hope its soon."

'_I have to go now. I probably don't have much longer.'_

Aisha looked at the former Pink Ranger and noticed her bright spirit that made her the heart of the team was diminishing. Soon there won't be much left of the girl she'd known. Maybe going to Dulcea would make this better. They had to believe that Dulcea could make this better.

"Go on girl talk to him before you go."

She just gave a curt nod and vanished into the night.

Kimberly paced through the hallway. A sharp pain washed through her body making her fall sideways. She couldn't get a breath full of air in no matter what she did. That's how Tommy found her a few minutes later. His hands ran over her body trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Snow…"

A soft whimper escaped her. His hands worked in a gentle message over her ribs and around her wings. Finally she was able to get air into her lungs. Tommy looked down worriedly at her. Her body was shivering with the tremors of pain.

"Are you all right?"

A curt nod and soft growled escaped her lips. The black on her wings spread a little more. She wanted to tell him everything. That was when she realized that she had to go now. Voices started echoing around her as her sight started to get fuzzy. A flash of yellow caught her eye before she blacked out. Aisha skidded to a halt beside Tommy.

"We need to get her to Zordon, now."

"What I…"

"He needs to send her to Phaedos, now."

Tommy rose and they both teleported to the command center. Zordon was there waiting for them and Alpha too. Snowflake was draped in his arms. Her breathing was erratic still even though he calmed the spasms.

"Zordon."

"**I will send her to Phaedos."**

The two Rangers looked down at the weakened fox. He was concerned about her because in the year that she'd been with him things hadn't been so hard. Honestly he didn't want her to go but he knew he had to let her go before something bad happened to her.

"Lay her down in the middle of the room Tommy," Alpha said.

He stepped forward and laid her down and brushed his fingers over the fur of her ears. Kimberly whimpered softly. She hadn't wanted to go out like this but there wasn't any helping it now. Using what little strength she had left she lifted her head up and licked Tommy's cheek before flopping back on her side.

"Do it," Tommy finally said.

"**May the power protect you," **Zordon said in hopes his words would remain true.

Before their eyes the white fox vanished in a cloud of white power. Aisha rested her hand on Tommy's shoulders.

"It had to be like this Fearless Leader. Maybe Dulcea can help her like she helped us."

He just nodded his head and knelt there. There was something that made him want to follow her across the ends of the universe. He couldn't explain it. Aisha bit her tongue on the fact that Kimberly was basically dying right in front of his eyes. He'd suffered when Kimberly went into the hospital after her accident. Hopefully she would come back in better shape than when she was leaving.

"It'll be all right, she'll be back before you know it."

Tommy wasn't so reassured by those words. Something told him that things wouldn't be the same from now on.


	5. Chapter 5: Forever Red

I've Always Been Here 4

A/N: All right things have started to heat up pretty fast and more drama to come. There will be one more time skip after this chapter. And I will get on that right away. SO enjoy!

Silvery blue eyes watched the base carefully from the rafters over the Megaship. Slinking slowly they entered one of the hatchways and slid aboard the ship. Claw like hands flexed as they waited for the Rangers to board so they could start this battle. This Ranger had been sent from Phaedos on Dulcea's command to help those Rangers who were in need. Leaning against a crate the blue eyed shadow closed their eyes for only a moment.

Tommy looked at the others around the table. This would be a great battle. Carefully the team snuck into the hanger where the enemy awaited to wake Serpentera. Knocking out the cogs easily they leapt out to show themselves to the General. Leaping into the fray they started taking out the flunky Cogs. Glittering silvery blue eyes watched the fight carefully waiting for the moment when they could leap into the fray to help. When Cole went to follow the Generals they shot a beam at him which never hit. The beam had been deflected by a Ranger in Ninjetti Gear that was completely silver. The Ranger twirled the staff in their hands and prepared themselves to fight against the Generals while standing protectively in front of the newest Red.

"Thanks," Cole managed to get out between huffs.

The Silver Ranger looked over their shoulder and gave a curt nod before turning their attention back to the Generals before them. The Alien and Galaxy Rangers picked up the Wild Force Ranger while the Generals were watching this newcomer carefully. This Ranger had never been seen before this day and had unknown abilities, so they wondered who it was. While the General's were distracted the Silver Ranger leapt forward and attacked the Ranger. She went strait for the Black General. Her hands curled and claw like nails grew and the Ranger delivered and upper cut to the Black General. Though the battle was short lived and the Silver Ranger was slammed against a boulder. Jason moved forward to see if the Silver Ranger needed help but the Ranger shooed him away with a dismissive gesture even though he could see the small red stain starting to seep through the silver cloth on their side. Rising up the Silver Ranger moved forward towards Tommy's battle with the Green General, but was side tracked by Eric's battle. Leaping forward she caught him in mid fall and helped him stand on the sand. Whipping around the Silver Ranger deflected a blast that would have nailed the Quantum Ranger in the back. The Black General threw the Silver Ranger against another rock and this time the Silver Ranger didn't rise. All Reds continued their battles.

The Red Rangers managed to finish their battle and destroy Serpentera. Once the battle was one the Silver Ranger was still where they fell. Carefully the Reds surrounded the downed Ranger looking over this strange warrior.

Andros looked at his fellow Rangers.

"Has anyone ever seen this Ranger before?"

He got shakes of the head in negatives.

"The outfit reminds me of my Ninjetti days," Tommy said.

"I've never seen a ranger fight like that," Jason replied. "Ever, nor have I seen..."

Jason looked at Tommy. Something clicked in his head then. He'd seen someone fight exactly like that before, but the fighting style was different more advanced, wild and deadly as if said person had been trained on Phaedos by Dulcea. Because, most Rangers knew that Ninjetti powers could only come from passing a test on Phaedos.

"What is it Jason?" TJ asked softly noticing the other reds hesitation to say anything else.

"It's nothing just a passing thought."

Tommy knew the first Red Ranger better than the others. He knew something, but he wasn't telling him. Later he'd get Jason to say what it was that needed to be said even if it was away from the other Red Rangers. Tommy went to move forward but was stopped by Cole's advance on the Silver Ranger. The older Rangers looked at the newer one in confusion. They wondered what he was up to. He stepped forward and knelt before the Silver Ranger. The Reds watched in amazement as Cole started talking to this seemingly silent warrior, but the Ranger didn't answer Cole's questions but that didn't seem to dissuade the newer Red. Jason looked at Tommy. There was something familiar about this Ranger but at the moment he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Tommy that's Ninjetti gear," Jason whispered. "Maybe this Ranger can tell us if they've seen Snowflake."

He gave a curt nod. It had been over two years since he'd sent his companion to Phaedos. He wondered if she was still alive. Zordon had divulged the fact that the breed of fox that Snowflake was only supposed to live for two to three years at best. Cole stood and helped the Silver Ranger up draping their arm over his shoulders. Jason moved forward to help. Tommy watched and noticed something this Ranger even though wore the guise of a Ninjetti didn't have a crest of their spirit creature like the rest of them had when the Ninjetti animals were in play. That set him on edge. Dulcea had told them that in order to be able to use the great power of Phaedos one had to call upon the spirit of the animal deep within.

"Who are you?" Tommy demanded of the Silver Ranger. "Any Ninjetti Ranger should have the crest of the animal in which they draw power from."

Cole looked at the Silver Ranger for a moment. Jason wondered what had gotten into Tommy at that moment. Whether or not he liked it this Ranger had saved one of their own.

"I don't have a crest Red Zeo Five Ranger because the animal I serve is not one the main Six. I draw the power from myself because I am not human anymore."

The other reds were looking back and forth between the two clearly confused. The voice was defiantly female but a bit animalistic.

"You're alive!" Jason finally shouted.

That shout startled at the Reds. He pulled the Silver Ranger away from Cole and hugged them with all they were worth.

"Damn it Jason put me down my ribs are protesting to your bear hugs."

A crimson stain dusted his cheeks as he lowered the weakened Ranger down. She leaned against him tiredly. Before their very eyes the Silver Ranger shifted to her fox form. Tommy gasped softly seeing Snowflake. Her wings no longer carried the black taint but were dipped in silver.

"Lets get back," Carter suggested.

They all agreed and started for the ship. Once they were all in Snowflake approached Cole. He was leaning against the wall on the floor. He looked up at her and grinned. She sat down beside him.

'_You can understand me?' _she started.

Cole nodded his head.

"I take it not everyone can?"

'_Only three others before you have been able to hear me.'_

Then something occurred to the newest Red Ranger. There was something special about this fox, there was a human soul underneath that fur, a human soul in a lot of pain, much like his friend Merick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger.

"And you were a Ranger of a different color before today?"

'_I was, how did you guess that when others fail to see it?'_

"The way you appear to me."

'_And how do I appear to you?'_

"Lonely. You guard Tommy fiercely I can see that much, but he seems oblivious of the truth and that you love him."

He hated saying that about their obviously superior Ranger but it was truth to him and his lion had taught him something about truth.

'_I will always love him until I breath my last. Due to the curse I cannot return to his side as anything but an animal.'_

"Every curse can be broken…"

'_I refuse to break it with the price being so high.'_

"I won't ask what the price is because it seems to me that it's too painful for you to speak of."

'_You are very wise for one so new to the Ranger game.'_

"I will take that as a compliment."

She shook her head at him, but Cole had a feeling that there was a smile on her face. This Silver Ranger despite the pain and hurt carried on as a silent guardian to help and protect Tommy.

The other red rangers watched from a distance. Tommy was uncomfortable with the fact that Cole could hear Snowflake and he couldn't. They were talking in hushed whispers so he couldn't understand what was being said and it made him edgy.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Eric groused.

"It's rare for her to find someone that can hear her. Thus far only three have been able to hear her before now, well four now."

"Do you have to remind me?" Tommy snapped at Jason.

Jason looked at his friend he could see what the others couldn't see in their leader. He'd seen the worry written in every form ever since Kimberly vanished from his side two years ago. Jason knew that it left some sort of imprint on Tommy.

"I wonder if Dulcea was able to help her with the curse," Jason mused aloud.

"Curse?" TJ asked. "What curse?"

"A powerful one placed on her by Rita." Tommy told them. "A curse that keeps a former Ranger trapped in the body of a fox, and the price is too high for her to even consider freedom, but don't be fooled by her seemingly innocent looks she's very dangerous in both forms."

Kimberly's ears perked hearing Tommy's words. It flattered and insulted her at the same time. She would dare other Rangers to see her as weak but they would learn the hard way that she wasn't. "So don't underestimate her just because she is what she appears to be."

'_Dumb ass,' _Kimberly groused. _'If you only knew the truth, my white falcon.'_

Cole snickered but stopped when all eyes were turned to him. Something clicked just then in Cole's mind. He'd heard about the previous Rangers and particularly about the doings of the Ninjetti warriors. He knew the story behind the first Pink Ranger alongside the White Ranger. Though he thought it was only legend about the strength of the bonding of the two, but he now saw it for himself. He couldn't believe that as strong a bond those two had and Tommy couldn't see what was right in front of him. Cole looked down at the white fox in shock.

"You're…" he started.

'_Say it aloud and I will make sure you cannot return to your team and don't think I won't carry it out.'_

"But why?"

'_So he doesn't bind himself to a fox. He needs family and I cannot give that to him anymore. So he cannot know it's me. I've been trained to disguise my true self as the Silver Ranger so he can't know.'_

"That's a lonely existence."

'_It is but it'll be his best chance to have a family.'_

"But…"

'_Swear on your Zord Red Wild Force Ranger that you won't tell anyone that you know my human name.'_

Cole hesitated on swearing to that because she meant every word of that speech. He had this distinct feeling she wasn't playing around anymore. This woman could do him serious harm and not blink twice at the fact and all for the sake of their Fearless Leader.

"I swear on my Lion Zord that I will not divulge your human name to anyone."

All Red Rangers looked at the youngest in shock. This new kid had been able to figure out what Tommy had been trying to figure out since Snowflake had come into his care. Jason smirked on the fact a newer Ranger who hadn't known the two of them together could pick up on it so fast and Tommy couldn't.

'_Cole my name is Kimberly Hart but you probably already guessed that much.'_

He nodded his head.

"Hey stop having a private conversation what did she say?" Eric snapped.

"What was said is none of your concern," Jason snapped.

TJ saw that a fight was about ready to break out. Some of the Reds backed up not wanting to be caught in this cross fire.

"Guys! Guy! That's enough. Considering that it's none of our business if they don't want to say what's being talked about," TJ tried to reason.

"She could be a threat!" Eric groused.

"She saved your ass didn't she?" Andros threw out there.

Andros could feel the Silver Ranger was their ally more specifically Tommy's ally. She had connection to him like no other Ranger had with one other person and that… Realization dawned on him too just then. If love was ever spoke so powerfully between two Rangers it was the story of the First Pink Ranger and The Red Zeo V standing before him. He wasn't a romantic at heart but that kind of love was wished for by all. And he gathered that Tommy didn't know that it was her under that white fur and silver armor. A soft sigh escaped his lips and wondered how Tommy could be so dense sometimes. Cole could tell that Eric was getting irritated that she was still with them. He had a feeling the Silver Guardian didn't think much on a creature like her. The Red Wild Force Ranger wondered how many others knew the truth but he figured it wasn't many.

"How can we be sure that creature can be trusted?" Eric demanded.

"Because I'm going to vouch for her," Cole said.

"As will I," Jason threw out.

Her heart sank a bit when Tommy didn't throw out that he trusted her. Shaking it off she looked at Eric. She stood up but Cole's hand dropped down on her shoulder stopping her from moving forward.

"That doesn't prove anything to me."

'_Let me go Cole if he wants proof that I'm on the side of all Rangers then I will give him one.'_

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone," Cole said. "Especially not them."

'_He wants a fight then I will give him one.'_

"But you're getting weaker…"

Kimberly cursed softly. This kid could see what others could not. Tommy and Jason perked up at hearing this. Tommy knew he'd have to step in to stop this if it got too out of hand but finding out that Snowflake was getting weaker was upsetting to him and he couldn't explain why that was. They'd sent her to Dulcea in hopes of helping her and it looked like it only made things worse.

"Come on Fox you scared," Eric taunted.

Kimberly struggled a bit against Cole's grip until he finally let her go knowing there was no way to stop this. Stepping forward a white power surrounded the white fox and in her place was the Silver Ranger. All the Reds took a step back except for Cole and Jason. She felt her head start to swim. Before she could even take a step towards the Quantum Ranger Wes and TJ were holding her up. Her arms were draped over their shoulders.

"You'd side with that?" Eric demanded of his fellow Time Ranger.

"She didn't do anything to provoke you Eric, and she even saved your life," Wes commented. "That's an ally in my book."

Kimberly looked at him sideways. A soft smile played on her lips even though they couldn't see it.

"I am ally to all Rangers. Dulcea entrusted me with the power to aid you all," she murmured.

"Then why weren't you helping us before now?" Eric demanded.

She sagged a little against TJ and then looked at Wes. The former Pink Ranger knew this must be hard for them siding away from their comrade and fellow Red Ranger.

"Thank you," she murmured to the Time Ranger before turning her gaze to the Turbo Ranger. "Both of you."

Her gaze drifted to Eric. "To be honest I've only been the Silver Fox Ranger for three months, but my original mission is none of your concern."

"You seem awfully comfortable with him," he snapped as he pointed his thumb at Tommy.

"If you hadn't noticed or heard I've been with Tommy since his Ninjetti and Zeo days and training with Dulcea every other time."

"Who is this Dulcea?"

"She is the guardian of Phaedos the keeper of the Ninjetti Powers. Tommy is the White Ranger who calls upon the White Falcon as his animal spirit. I since I have become a fox have been able to call upon my form as my spirit creature."

Jason bit his tongue. Her original spirit creature was still buried deep within her. The Crane is the reason Kimberly had wings and has held out this long. Though he could see she was getting weaker as the years passed. He'd hoped that she would tell him what the cure was before it was too late, but knowing the former Pink Ranger as he did she would take it to her death if she had to.

"Cole's right though," Tommy said. "She has nothing to prove to any of you. She has aided my team for a very long time."

Eric huffed in distrust. Kimberly released the breath she was holding as she told Wes and TJ to let her go. Her form melted back to her fox form. Carefully and slowly she moved to Tommy's side. He gave her a familiar grin before scooping up. She rubbed the top of her head against the underside of his chin.

"Pathetic," Eric growled.

Kimberly whipped around to look at him. An angry snarl escaped her.

'_Emotions aren't weak, you sorry excuse for a Red Ranger.'_

Eric froze as did Cole. Shock was written all over their faces.

"What…"

Kimberly smirked knowing she'd just gotten through to this pig headed Quantum Ranger.

'_You heard me you bastard. I give strength to those who know me, and I fight beside those who've earned it. Most Rangers earn it on principle but in your case I'll make an exception. You who think because Tommy shows affection to me that he is weak, but let me ask you this, who is revered as the greatest Ranger Ever?'_

He had no words to counter hers. _'That's what I thought. And if it's a battle you're asking for then I will accommodate you.'_

She looked towards Tommy. He knew exactly what she was wanting. She laid head against his chest trying to draw on the strength of the Crane. Carefully he put her on the ground. A heavy sigh escaped her as she shifted to her horse sized fox form. Her wings were mantled. All the Rangers could see how worn down she was from fighting.

"Eric, don't do this," Wes tried to reason with his fellow Ranger. "She's exhausted."

She stalked forward and nudged Wes's shoulder gently. He looked at her worriedly. Even he could see there was something special about this white fox. She exhibited the powers and spirit of a Ranger. Like the others too he could see she was weakening. The silver charm around her neck was glowing weakly. Kimberly nudged him away from herself as she turned to face the waiting Quantum Ranger. Something made her head shoot up and made her leap forward knocking Eric to the ground before he could even defend himself.

'_When will you learn Eric,' _she whimpered softly. _'When will you learn humility? I am no threat to you and you can see that I am a Ranger too. I have not always worn Silver, but I am here to protect with everything I am.'_

"I…"

Kimberly couldn't stay awake anymore. Her eyes slid shut. Tommy watched as she shrank to a manageable size before she landed on the Quantum Ranger's chest.. Eric sat up with her in his arms. He looked down in astonishment at the white creature that lay shivering in his arms. Tommy knelt down and took the white fox from the Quantum Ranger. She nuzzled closer to his warmth even in sleep.

They megaship landed on Earth safely. Tommy thanked his fellow Reds service in the fate of the world. With a heavy sigh he carried his white companion back to his waiting Jeep.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble on Earth

I've Always Been Here 6

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews are awesome and appreciated.

* * *

Tommy opened the door to his house. Snowflake was asleep in his arms. There was some blood drying in her white fur. After a year passed he'd been worried she'd died. He knew his current girlfriend wouldn't appreciate the house guest but he didn't care. Snowflake was something from his Ranger days and something inside him told him to keep her close and safe. Sighing softly he knew a bath was in order first. Laying her down on his bed he prepared a bath for his injured companion. Once that was done he roused the white fox.

"Bath time," he said softly.

Her tired eyes came open and looked at him.

'_Not right now.'_

His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe he'd heard her this time. All his wishing when she was here before had finally come true.

"You have to get the blood off your fur."

It was her turn to go stiff in shock.

'_You hear me now?'_

He nodded his head. Shakily, she rose and moved towards his opened arms. Once he scooped her up she nuzzled his cheek softly with her nose. He stroked her fur softly. Tommy was amazed that her fur, even as old as she was, was still as soft as a baby's fur was.

"Will you tell me your real name now?"

'_I can't and before you get mad at me about it you have to realize if you know my true name it could destroy relationships you have with people who aren't Rangers.'_

The front door opened and a woman calling his name made her cast her eyes down. _'You should go greet your girlfriend Tommy.'_

"Not if you're going to run again. I just got you back."

'_Tommy…'_

"There you are Tommy. I was a bit worried about you. How was your trip?"

Kimberly wanted to gag in disgust. This woman's hair was dark as night but there was a purple sheen to it. Something about her screamed dangerous. The Crane was protesting at this creature being anywhere near her lord. There was something about her that screamed not human but she couldn't place where the feeling from.

"It went well."

"Good," she purred.

The woman was trying to be seductive but it came off to her as a raspy snake hiss. Then she noticed Kimberly. She had to bite her tongue so she didn't growl at the woman at least in Tommy's presence. This was the back stabbing hag that Rocky had set Tommy up with on a blind date after she'd been missing by three months. She'd stalked the woman carefully as a ninja she'd become. Her behavior told her that there was something dangerous underneath but she couldn't figure it out because she ended up on Phaedos.

"When did you get a dog?" she asked.

"She's not a dog…"

Kimberly snarled at the woman. Tommy knew he had to get his girlfriend out of there before Snowflake got it into her head to do something stupid like bite Annabelle. "Now's not a good time Annabelle. I've been trying to get her in a bath. She was hurt and she's not very agreeable at the moment."

The woman just smiled and left the room. Kimberly was fuming a bit on the inside that he'd allowed that creature into this place. There was a baited breath before the front door slammed. She got out of his grasp and started up at him with her now icier blue eyes. He could tell there was a glare in that look.

"Snow…"

'_When did you start ignoring the instinct being a Ninjetti Ranger gave you?'_

"What?"

'_When did you let back stabbing bitches in your house?'_

"Annabelle isn't…"

'_Isn't she? She's taking the Ranger out of you Tommy.'_

"What the hell do you know?"

'_I know more than you think.'_

"So says the creature that gave up happiness because she had no faith in her partner."

Her heart ached at that point. He wouldn't ever understand. Sacrifice was a part of the Ranger's nature but none more-so than herself and her Falcon.

'_I did what I thought was right, but at least I can tell when I'm being cheated on even I can smell the sex and other men on her. But don't believe me.'_

She rose and walked towards the front door. A knock startled her enough to stop. Tommy hit the bottom of the steps and stared at moment before curing and headed to the door. She didn't know if she should hide or not but his unconcerned look told her what she needed to know. Whoever was at the door had seen her before. He opened the door. Familiar faces greeted her, but she couldn't face them right now because she was so high strung. So, she darted though Aisha's legs and into the shadows of the woods.

"What's wrong with her?" Rocky asked.

"We…"

He sighed softly. "We are having a difference of opinion."

"She just got back and you're having a difference of opinion?" Kat asked skeptically.

Jason had informed her that he'd found Snowflake and she was back in Tommy's care. Even the former Pink Ranger could see the good that the fox had been for Tommy since Kimberly vanished without a trace. He worried about the fox the entire time she'd been gone. To try and ease his worry Tommy had started dating Annabelle even if she and Aisha didn't approve. They'd hid their dislike well with good poker faces.

"You can hear her now?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, unfortunately at this time."

Aisha knew then Tommy still didn't know it was Kimberly. The Rangers had been worried about the white fox that had become part of the team once again. Though the guys didn't know who it was under the fur they'd sought ways in their own time to find the missing fox.

"What did she say?" Adam asked curiously.

"She asked me about when did I start ignoring the instinct being a Ninjetti gave me?"

"And?" Aisha asked.

The former yellow knew this had probably ended badly and not in Kimberly's favor.

"She called Annabelle a back stabbing bitch and she was taking the Ranger out of me."

The former Rangers looked at each other. Then back at their Leader. Tommy flinched as he remembered what was said next. He truly understood her reasoning but he'd lashed out without thought. Now they were both suffering and he didn't know how to make it right again.

"Oh god you didn't bring up the curse did you?" Aisha asked.

"I did."

Aisha felt anger rush through her. The curse wasn't something to be taken lightly because she knew Kimberly. The price was something high and if she were to place bets it had something to do with Tommy and she'd lay even more on the line to bet that it had something to do with his life.

"I'd hit you right now but it'd be pointless. She's done nothing to deserve that. She's protected you even when it would've been better to leave it alone."

Aisha left the house and Kat followed her after throwing Tommy a disappointed look. He winced at those looks. There would be unrest in the ranks if this wasn't resolved soon.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Rocky asked.

"Aisha knows who's under the white fur," Adam admitted. "I tried to get her to tell me but she wouldn't budge on the matter."

Tommy knew then he'd had to get Aisha to tell him who it was. Because he wanted to know the real reason this person protected him so fiercely even at the cost of her health and some days her happiness.

* * *

Kimberly paced the clearing beside the lake. Her wings were mantled as she moved. Angrily she shifted and punched a tree. Pain blossomed in her hand but she ignored it. It was just one more pain to add to her collection at the moment. Her heart was threatening to break at that point. He'd done a lot of stupid stuff before now but this one hurt the most. There were times when the man that stood before her today seemed like less and less of the man she'd fallen in love with and became a stranger. Tears dripped down her face. Drawing her staff as she started through calming exercises that Dulcea had taught her. Though, it only had the opposite effect because the hurt faded and she became angrier. That's how Aisha and Kat found her. Rushing through exercises that were bordering insane. A blood stain on her side became more pronounced with each movement. She started falling back in her gymnastic routines until she couldn't stand anymore. She collapsed against a tree trying to get air into her lungs trying to calm her racing heart. Aisha rushed to her side worriedly.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered softly.

"He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did. I shouldn't have come back from Phaedos."

"But…"

"He can't move on with me here."

"Do you want him to?" Aisha asked softly.

"It would be fair to him if he did but not with Annabelle. The spirit says she's bad news."

Aisha looked over her shoulder to see Kat approaching slowly. "The Falcon is dying Aisha. I can feel it. She's killing the Lord of the Skies and the Crane is dying beside him."

Kat gasped in shock and Kimberly winced. The blonde had obviously figured it out. One more person knew her secret. Kat rushed to her side and knelt down beside them. She'd come to respect the woman that she replaced on the Ninja team. Then things occurred to her just then the things that had happened before she'd left for Phaedos. Kimberly had a lot of strength but even Kat could see it was starting to fade as a dull look started replacing the fire in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine Kat, really," Kimberly said softly.

"He's been worried about you so much. He searched everywhere for you when you went missing."

She sagged a bit more against the tree. The rough bark scratched up her back. The Silver Fox Ranger was so tired and with Tommy being angry at her it was making it worse. Everything seemed like it was spiraling out of her control and turning into hell.

"I find it hard to believe at the moment."

"He thinks you're dead."

A humorless laugh escaped her at that comment. To her if he thought she was dead then he'd stopped listening to the Falcon and that wasn't good.

"He should know better because the Falcon knows better. Even with the Zeo powers replacing the Ninjetti powers it still doesn't take away the spirit animal within."

"How…"

She reached up and pulled the coin Jason had given her and showed them without taking it off. Aisha and Kat looked at it in shock noticing the Falcon and Crane flying together etched into the metal.

"Zordon used some of the Falcon's power coin to try and give me a fighting chance at making it to Phaedos, bit it only went so far just like the Silver Fox power will only hold out for so long. Though it's not for certain how long that will be."

"What did Dulcea have to say about all this?" Aisha finally said.

"She encouraged me to stay in my fox form and use the Silver Fox as little as possible."

"So she couldn't find a loop hole in the curse?"

"No," She murmured. "I'm going to die as a fox."

"Then you should tell him," Kat insisted.

Aisha frowned. This was a broken record in her mind. Even if all the Rangers asked her to tell him her secret, she still wouldn't.

"Don't waste your breath Kat. Jason and I have tried for years but she refuses to tell him."

"And I've told both of you that the price isn't worth it."

Kimberly rested her hand on her side. She was sure she'd bruised her ribs in the fight with the Generals. Pulling her hand up she noticed the light pink stain on her white gloves. Then she realized she'd been injured worse than she thought.

"You're hurt," Kat pointed out.

"Got into a fight protecting the Reds though Cole and Eric ended up on the receiving end of my savings."

"Cole?" Kat asked.

"The Wild Force Red Ranger, Cole Evans. The Machine Empire Generals unearthed Serpentera. I went to help alongside the Reds. I half expected to see Rocky but I guess he was busy."

The girls looked at each other. Anger flashed in Kat's eyes. Kim knew at that moment the Red Mission as it had been dubbed had been a secret from some of the teams and significant others. Knowing she had to help Jason she decided to try and calm the rage in Kat's eyes for being left out of important information sharing sessions.

"So that's where Jason went."

Knowing that Kat and Jason were an item she figured she should placate the blonde before Jason died a horrible death. She couldn't afford to have her brother like figure die a painful death for not telling his girlfriend that he went on a dangerous mission on the moon.

"Don't get mad at him Kat. He needed this just like the others did. Even though our days as Rangers ended they will always be a part of us. Don't hurt him too badly."

She bestowed her predecessor a smile and nodded her head. Kimberly tried to get up but everything protested. She tried blinking as everything started to blur. Aisha and Kat noticed something was wrong right away. They caught her as she started falling. In mid fall she'd shifted to her fox form. They laid her carefully on the grass covered ground, but made sure she wasn't smashing her wings.

"Oh no!" Kat gasped.

Kimberly had a feeling she knew exactly what had made the Pink Zeo Ranger gasp. The black was returning she could feel it. Now she was back to just talking to Aisha.

'_Dulcea seemed to think that the black has something to do with Tommy. When my wings go black they die. The Falcon is fighting against it but Tommy's emotional detachment to him hurts the fight even more.'_

"How deep is your connection to the Falcon?" Aisha said.

Kat watched the two. She wondered what was really happening and wondered what the Falcon had to do with this.

'_Deep enough that when he looses touch with Tommy I feel it.'_

A bear like growl escaped Aisha just then. Kimberly smiled inwardly at that. Aisha hadn't lost touch with her inner spirit creature. _'I think Annabelle has something to do with that.'_

"How so?"

'_She isn't the other half of his soul.'_

"Oh geeze Kim you have to tell him."

There were days back on Phaedos when she'd wanted to quit and return to tell Tommy everything but he was like a double edged sword to her. He was her weakness and her strength.

'_I should've died on Phaedos years ago, but I kept fighting.'_

"Because you love him like no other can really," Aisha murmured.

Kat knew where the conversation was headed even if she was only getting half of it. It was true that she had been interested in Tommy before she became a Ranger, but seeing the love that Tommy held for Kimberly couldn't be extinguished easily she dropped the idea. So she looked for that kind of love for herself and found Jason.

Something happened just then making Kimberly shot to her feet and start running. In mid stride she shifted to her Ranger form. When she came upon the house it was surrounded by creatures that were almost… then she remembered them. They were Tengu, warrior birds created by Ivan Ooze. Shooting forward she breezed past them into the house. Annabelle had Tommy against the wall. Kimberly saw red. Leaping forward without a thought she knocked the woman away from Tommy. She stood between her beloved Falcon and the enemy, because in her mind this was an act of war.

"Who are you really?"

"I would think it would be obvious Warrior of Phaedos."

"You must be Ivan Ooze's daughter, with a vendetta against the Rangers."

"Very good, but too bad I've already got my claws into the White Falcon."

Then a thought occurred to her, she remembered how Ivan had controlled the parents of Angel Grove at one point. There was rustling of cloth behind her and that was her only warning. She ducked under Tommy's punch and delivered a hard right hook to his jaw sending him crashing into the wall and he didn't rise.

"Clever but not good enough."

Annabelle leapt forward and tried to attack her but Kimberly had something to protect. She ducked under Annabelle's poor martial art skills and curled her claw like gloves and drove them into her chest. Purple ooze like substance poured from the wound. There was shock written on the other girl's face.

"I failed my father," she gasped. "I failed to ruin the Falcon and his Crane."

"Almost bitch," Kimberly snarled.

She ripped her hand from the wound and stepped back. Annabelle melted into a puddle of purple goo. A soft sigh escaped Kimberly's lips. Turning towards her falcon she went to check on him. A bruise was forming on his jaw from where she'd hit him. Shaking her head she brushed his cheek gently. The rustle of cloth behind her was her only warning before a lancing pain ran through her back. Looking over her shoulder Annabelle stood there with her purple blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"I'll take you with me."

The other Rangers came rushing in and watched as Annabelle fell and turned into a puddle of ooze. Kimberly sat there for a moment trying to gain her breath. She shifted to her fox form slowly and crawled to Tommy's side and laid against his side. If there was someplace she wanted to die it was right beside her beloved Falcon. Her ears laid back as everything started to get hazy. The scream of the Falcon and the Crane echoed weakly in her head.


	7. Chapter 7: Stay

I've Always Been Here 7

Aisha growled as she looked at Tommy. The others held up their hands to show her it was her call now on what to do. She wanted so badly to hit him so hard he'd feel it for awhile but that would have to wait. Her first concern was Kimberly and her fading health.

"Get him up while I try to get the bleeding to stop," she growled to the others.

The former Yellow Ranger went into healing mode and started to try and staunch the bleeding but there was only so much they could do. Kimberly needed a vet that specialized in non-domesticated animals but due to her wings she couldn't take her to a normal vet. She could hear the others finally getting their fearless leader up, but like an utter failure he fell back unconscious. Even in her own mind at the fearless leader part her voice was dripping with sarcasm at that point. The guys weren't having any luck getting him up so she walked over him and told Adam to keep the bandage pressed to her wound. He took her place. In anger she reached down and yanked him up by the front of his shirt and slammed her fist against his opposite cheek to where Kimberly hit him so he'd have matching bruises. His eyes fluttered a bit.

"You need to get up now," she growled.

His eyes shot open. Aisha had to jump backwards as Tommy sat up in a rush. He looked around wildly as if he was trying to remember something. Looking around frantically he saw Snow laying on her side bleeding profusely. Her breathing was getting shallower. He scrambled to her side. Her tired eyes came open and focused on him before closing again. He was afraid to touch her. She looked at the others worriedly. Then an idea, a small chance, hit Aisha at that moment that may be the solution to help Kimberly.

"Tommy I have an idea."

He looked up at her. There as a small measure of hope in his eyes. Aisha knew there was some small hope for the idiot yet. The others gathered closer wondering what the yellow ranger had in mind.

"Remember when we saved Zordon with our power?" Aisha started.

Realization dawned upon him as it did for the previous Ninjetti Rangers, only Kat was confused. Tommy rose slowly.

"Let's morph guys," Tommy said in his leader no-nonsense voice.

Kat was confused but did as Tommy said. They soon stood in their Zeo colors. He hoped that this still worked even with the Zeo powers. "Form a circle around her and concentrate on maker her better."

The group formed a circle around her and raised their hands above their heads till the tip of their fingers touched. Their eyes slid shut as they focused their Zeo powers into healing the downed fox. For a moment nothing happened, but then a small light formed around the white fox. They poured energy into the dying fox until a blinding light knocked them into the walls. As they slid to the ground they de-morphed. Once the light cleared a very angry fox stood there. Her hackles were raised and her fangs were bared. What Tommy noticed was that her eyes were crimson instead of blue. He took a step towards her which turned her crimson gaze to him. Hot angry red met confused and emotional brown. Her curled lips twitched as she watched him. When the others rose she snarled at them.

"Snow," Tommy called in a soothing manner.

She snarled at Aisha as she took a step towards them. Her crimson gaze was kept trained on everyone that so much as twitched the wrong way. Soft growls were escaping her to keep them from moving forward. Kimberly fanned her wings out sending a gust of wind knocking every Ranger but Tommy down.

'_Come,' _she growled in his mind.

She walked out the front door and he followed. The fox stopped once she was off the porch. Her form grew bigger. The sun light through the trees dappled her moon white fur with a gray leaf pattern. The wounds on her body were gone but there was still blood on her fur.

'_Come fly again falcon.'_

Something, deep within him, told him that he could trust her even in this state. He hauled himself up on her back. She shot skyward once he was settled. A familiar power washed over them as they vanished. They appeared on a familiar platform. Tommy looked around and there was no Dulcea to greet them. She moved forward and leapt off the cliff without warning him. She was moving so rapidly he had to bury his face against her shoulder to stop the wind from hurting his eyes. When she landed he looked up and around himself. It was the great pyramid. The coin on the face was blank, unlike the first time where it bore their animals. He slid off her back and rested his hand on her neck. She wouldn't look at him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

She collapsed sideways and before he could panic she rose as the Silver Fox Ranger. Her eyes were trained on the pyramid.

"You should've let me go Tommy," she growled.

Even now there was the animalistic gravelly tone in her voice.

"I can't do that."

He eyed her exhausted form. Even though she stood firm to project the image it wasn't getting by him that her front legs were trembling a bit. Tommy needed to know how she'd known Annabelle was dangerous. "You knew she was dangerous before now didn't you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Even before I left for Phaedos."

"Why didn't…"

"It's not like you could've heard me at the time, nor would you have believed me."

"How did you know?"

"Instinct. Any time I'm near evil I get this feeling which makes me restless and irritable. Zordon called it a sixth sense."

Tommy looked around the clearing again. He closed his eyes and let the memories of the past visit to this place to wash over him. She watched him carefully. Then her gaze turned to the pyramid, and she too remembered. It made a lot of things hurt inside of her.

"How do you know Dulcea?" his voice rang out startling her from her trip down memory lane.

"Through Zordon, same as you."

She paced around the clearing a moment before returning to his side. "Come on Tommy let's head back before the others start to think I killed you."

He moved forward without warning and cupped her face in his hands. His brown eyes met her confused blues.

"You remind me of someone very important to me."

His voice a had softened a bit as he spoke to her now. She tried to pull away but he held tight. "When will you tell me your human name?"

"Never, my name isn't important anymore. You are destined for great things and I won't stand in the way."

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm never sure of anything Tommy except my drive to protect you."

"Why me and not the others?"

She knew he was tenacious but this was bordering ridiculous. He wouldn't drop the subject even if it killed him, and she might just as well if he triggered the wrong emotions in her. Dulcea had warned her that being controlled by her emotions could bring out the animal inside and it could have negative effects on her.

"I have my reasons and that will be the end of this conversation."

Kimberly knew this could get out of hand really fast so she decided to stop the fight before it even started. She didn't like being reminded that everything she'd wanted in life was taken from her in an instant by a selfish witch bent on revenge. "Leave it at that."

"That's not good enough."

She jerked away from him and in two steps she was in her smaller fox form. Her fangs were bared slightly. Her eyes were flashing slightly.

'_A leader you maybe but you have to know when to back down. Not everyone is hiding something dangerous when they refuse to answer your questions.'_

He glared at her.

"It seems to be a big deal because some people know and not me."

'_Only four people know who I am under this white fur.'_

"As the leader of the team, one of them should've been me."

Hurt and anger raced through her form again. It all came back to trust and faith, and his demands spoke of little trust. And at this stage of the game it hurt more than anything any villain had ever done to her even Rita turning her into a fox.

'_Are you really that selfish to think that I'd hide my human name from you just to hurt you?'_

He was taken aback by her words. _'I hide my human name because I have to. I'll be dead in a couple of years whether you like it or not. I'm here to help you in any way I can without being a burden. If I trouble you so much I can return here to Phaedos an hand Dulcea the power back," _she snarled._ 'Then I would vanish into the forest to die like I should've done years ago.'_

She turned her back on him and before she could take a step he had her in his arms, her back to his chest. His face was buried in between her wings. Something wet was sliding down her fur. She closed her eyes as his pain became hers. It shook her a bit but she shrugged it off. He had to admit to her that he was wrong to demand such things from her.

"Stay," he whimpered. "You're a part of the team. We need you."

That wasn't the answer she was looking for. She just wanted to sleep. Everything hurt like nothing else but the thing that hurt the most was her heart. He used to know her so well once upon a time, but now she was nothing more than an animal to him. She was like a stray pulled off the streets. Kimberly wormed her way into his heart again, and yet there was wariness in the back of his mind that screamed warning. He was waiting for her to turn around and bite. Though nothing in her could harm him though the punch she'd thrown earlier hadn't counted.

'_That's not a good enough answer Tommy. I know that you'll be needed again sometime soon. I will try to last that long, but I cannot guarantee anything for you.'_

She went limp in his arms.

"What can I say to make you stay?"

'_Nothing at this point.'_

"There's something deep inside that driving me to make sure you stay close. Telling me that I need you."

Her head fell back against his shoulder. She heard a soft keening sound coming from the deepest recesses of her mind. At that moment she cursed and thanked Zordon for using pieces of power from the Falcon.

"Let's go home," she murmured softly.

A breath of air escaped him in relief as she agreed to come back with him. He owed her a great deal, and he would spend however long it takes to make it up to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Exploding Islands and Gems

I've Always Been Here 8

A few years later…

Kimberly paced back and forth in Tommy's room. Tommy's science partner couldn't see her, but Tommy wanted her close by. Her ears twitched a couple times before she leapt up onto his bed. Sitting down she scented the air carefully something was off. It made her nervous. Shifting to her Ranger form she unlocked the door and stepped out. Changing back to her fox form she poked her head out. The halls were silent which was odd for this time of night. Stalking through the halls carefully she went to search out her white falcon. Over the last couple years she'd been able to sort out smells faster. His scent even though old was always the strongest to her smell. Her feet led her to the lab. The door was cracked a bit so she used her paws and got the door open enough that she could squeeze through. For safety sake she'd darted under the nearest desk. There was only one heartbeat in the room as she listened. It was the beat of a heart that matched her own heartbeat. Dashing across an open space she went under his desk. She was standing in-between his feet. With a smirk she weaseled her way up into his lap startling him enough that he yelped. To her disappointment this time he didn't throw paperwork everywhere. He'd glared at her playfully for a moment before saying she shouldn't do things like that. She sat in here with him for hours trying to sort the mess out. So Tommy made sure, after that, to put a little number at the bottom of his pages just in case. Shaking off the happy memory she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Snow…"

'_It's too quiet Tommy,' _she murmured softly into his mind. _'Something's wrong.'_

"I know I can feel it too."

He leaned back in his chair so she could lay her head on his chest. The steady drumming of his heart always comforted her. The sound of feet on the linoleum made her slid back down under the desk. Tommy scooted back in and pretended to go over his work again. Snow was sitting on his feet. He could see her ears and tail twitching madly.

"Talking to yourself again Tommy?" Anton Mercer asked him with a smirk.

He didn't have an answer for that one but his friend started laughing at his own joke. Tommy gave a half smile towards his friend.

"Something like that."

"You should probably stop that, or people will start to worry. Well goodnight I'm turning in."

"See you in the morning, Anton."

The man left the lab. Kimberly moved from under the desk and leapt up into Tommy's lap. He stroked behind her ears and then moved down to rub the base of her wings. She leaned against him. She loved it when he was affectionate with her like this.

'_I don't like him,' _she groused.

He looked down in shock at the little fox. Her eyes were half lidded but she was still watching him.

"Why?"

'_Not really sure, but he makes me restless.'_

The former Ranger knew exactly what that meant. She'd told him years ago that when in the presence of evil she gets restless. For a moment he wanted to doubt her judgment but he knew that he couldn't not now after all these years. Shaking his head he continued to stroke the base of her wings.

"Well my work here is almost done."

'_Good, I miss the others.'_

"I do too."

The door opened and she didn't have time to dive under the desk. He didn't have a jacket or anything to cover her form.

"Tommy have you seen…"

The older man looked straight at Kimberly. She leapt onto the desk and growled angrily at the other man with her wings mantled. The man rushed forward, but Tommy plucked her off the desk before the man could make the mistake of touching her. HE didn't need her attacking the other man. He'd probably demand her in payment for the bite. He couldn't afford to lose the white fox now. She was a part of him down.

"Easy Snow," he murmured softly in her ear.

Her wings were tucked closer to her body trying to hide them. Tommy stroked her neck to try and get her to calm down. She was trembling under his hands. Her ears were twitching madly.

"Where did you find it?"

Kimberly hissed at the older man. Her fur was starting to stick up a bit.

"Easy Snowflake," he cooed. "She found me actually, a long time ago."

Kimberly growled angrily. This man didn't need to know a damned thing about them or how they met. Though what interested her was the fact that he wasn't freaking out over her. She growled even louder as he stepped forward towards them. The man stopped in his tracks. Kimberly hissed at him like and angry cat.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, um… I forgot what I came back in here for."

"Well I'll be turning in then," Tommy said as he rose from his seat.

He picked up his bag and headed back to their room. Kimberly glared at the man as they passed him. Tommy got them back to the room without anyone seeing her. He sat down on the bed. The duo laid down together. Soon Kimberly found herself drifting to sleep surrounded by his scent and gentle heartbeat.

She woke alone. There was a strange scent in the air making her nervous. There were alarms blaring in the and then she realized what was going on. There was a fire. Getting up she darted out the partially opened door. Kimberly scrambled around burning debris trying to find her white falcon. Dashing forward she barely made it to the lab before a beam crashed down on top of her blocking the exit. She cursed violently in her head. They'd have to find another way out. She wouldn't have the energy to teleport them out of there if the need arose, so they'd have to get out the old fashioned way.

'_Tommy!' _she called frantically to her white falcon.

"Snow."

She could hear the wheezing in his voice. Leaping forward she discovered the reason for the wheezing. He was trapped underneath some machinery. Changing into her Ranger gear she shoved the heavy equipment as if weighed next to nothing. Tommy coughed a few times trying to get air into his lungs. He looked up at her and his eyes focused on her silver clad form.

"I should morph," he coughed out.

"No," she growled. "They can't know or assume you've died."

He gave a curt nod. "Is there another way out? A crap load of beams fell down before I darted in here?"

"Yes, the back way."

She draped his arm over her shoulder and started leading him towards the exit he pointed out to her. It took a few minutes without mishap to get him outside. He took in gasps full of oxygen. There were doctors in boats around the island. They were gesturing for Tommy to join them. Kimberly helped him towards the boats. Once he was standing in one his thoughts returned to his partner.

"Dr. Mercer!"

She put a hand on his shoulder. Even though she disliked this man she wouldn't at least attempt to look for him.

"Stay," she growled. "I'll go."

"Snow…"

"I go."

She whipped around and darted back into the building before he could protest. She shifted to her smaller fox form as soon as she was out of sight. Maneuvering became easier when she was smaller through the debris. Smoke and flames licked at her as she darted through the burning building. Her paws led her to back to the lab the way they'd come out. The doctor wasn't around. Her foot hit something familiar. It was a leather bag with Tommy's name on it. She morphed and picked it up. Her eyes scanned the contents quickly. Some glowing gems were sitting at the bottom. Knowing he would want these back she stuffed them into her shirt and continued on her search, but the older man was nowhere to be found. Turning back around she felt the ground rumble angrily. With a snarl she darted forward trying to get back out.

Tommy watched fearfully as she vanished into the burning building. His concern was greater for the white fox than for the scientist he'd been working on his dino project with. Snow was everything to him and he wasn't about to let her go yet. There was a rumbling noise coming from the mountain on the island. He was about ready to go in after her when the building exploded outwards. The shockwave of heat and debris pelted the small craft. The captain couldn't hold the boat anymore and it drifted from shore out into the ocean. He searched the skies for his white fox but he didn't see anything but black billowing clouds of smoke. There was nothing white in the devastation. He collapsed to his knees and whimpered softly. His nails dug into the railing until his knuckles turned white. A few hours later found them back on the mainland. His heart was heavy as he leaned against the building of the coast guard building. A few tears had fallen from his eyes as he sat there. He dreaded having to tell the others that the white fox had finally fallen. Aisha would probably knock him out for allowing anything to happen to the white fox. Then something occurred to him for a moment. Aisha was very protective over the fox. Of course he could place the entire reason on her bear instincts. He'd wanted to tell Snow so many things but that that point he wouldn't be able to do so.

Something warm that smelt strangely like burnt hair wriggled into his lap and plopped down. Shock raced through him at the feeling, but he didn't want to hope for too much. Opening his eyes he looked down to see a gray and black tinged winged fox. Her fur was still smoking a bit. Her entire body was trembling from fatigue. Small cough like sounds were coming from her as she tried to get pure oxygen into her lungs.

"Snow," he whispered.

'_Made it. No luck finding doctor…'_

His heart hurt for the loss of his friend but there was a small victory that he got Snow back. He scooped her up in his arms until she yelped. He held her out at arms length inspecting her. There was a bit of blood on her side.

"You're hurt."

She licked his hand. There was affection in her eyes for him and he wouldn't be able to get enough of it.

'_Not hurt a lot. A rock hit me.'_

Tommy sighed tiredly as he brought her back to his chest. The thought of having to start over made him heart heavy. _'What's wrong?'_

"All that hard work, and the dino gems."

Her tail started wagging. She started struggling and he let her down. Looking around wildly to make sure the coast was clear before she shifted to her Ranger form. A bag dropped down in front of him. Papers and the dino gems fell out.

"I saw it when I went back in and I figured you'd might want that."

"Thanks Snow."

"Can we go home now?"

He just gave her a brilliant smile as she shifted back to her fox form. Picking up his sweat shirt he wrapped up the injured fox and headed for his jeep. In a couple months he'd start at Reefside. It'd be another adventure to go on.

'_Something on your mind?'_

"I'll be starting my teaching job soon."

'_Don't worry so much you were born to be a leader.'_

"How can you be…"

'_We saw it Tommy. Zordon most especially even when you were the Green Ranger.'_

He had no words to thank her for her faith in him. There was something special in her praise that made it worth that much more to him. She avoided saying that his beloved Crane thought so too. Kimberly nuzzled closer to him knowing more trials were up for her beloved white falcon, but for now she'd stay by his side for as long as she could.


	9. Chapter 9: Revalations

I've Always Been Here 9

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll guys with this story. It's almost to its end. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Tommy sighed tiredly as he came home. His head hit the steering wheel as he sat there. He sat in the front seat of his jeep staring off into space. Today he'd chosen the newest team of Rangers. Honestly Tommy wasn't sure that the little fox would be receptive of the idea. A thump on his hood made his head come up. Said fox was sitting on his hood her head tilted to the side. He gave her a half hearted smile. The smile faded when he noticed how much black was on her wings. He'd also noticed that she was sluggish for most of the day. She was slipping away from him and it worried him so much.

'_Tommy?'_

"Are you all right?" he asked her softly.

'_Are you? You seem lost in thought.'_

He got out of the jeep bag in hand. His free arm scooped the white fox up. She licked and nuzzled his cheek.

"I had to use the dino gems today. A new threat showed up calling himself Mesagog."

'_So a new team has been chosen has it?'_

"Yes," he murmured. "Three of them. They'll be coming over tomorrow after school along with Hailey."

Kimberly nodded her head. Hailey had come over many times to work on Tommy's Dino project. The crane knew that if Tommy would get his head out of his ass he and Hailey would make a good match. Her time was growing shorter and shorter as the days went by. The look on his face told her that he saw how black her wings were getting. Though, she considered herself proud that she'd lasted this long to see Tommy become the leader of a powerful team once again. He would be a great leader as she always knew he would be. Whether Tommy knew it or not a lot of people saw the leader in him and were more than willing to follow him into battle no matter the outcome. Knowing him so well she could see the worry he was trying to hide.

'_You're worried?'_

"I don't know if they're ready for this."

'_What teen ever is to be a Ranger? With your guidance they will do well.'_

He smiled down at the little fox. She knew how to make things better in his mind. Entering his home he sat his bag down. He sat the fox down and headed upstairs to change. When he got back downstairs he went to the basement Command Center. Kimberly was already at the bottom of the steps leapt up onto the consul as Tommy sat down in his chair. A heavy sigh escaped him. He could never really escape the Ranger game, but he couldn't help liking the feeling of being needed once more to save the Earth.

'_I would like to test them if you don't mind.'_

"Test them?"

'_I won't hurt them,' _she teased. _'But I want to place a sort of test to the new Red Ranger at the very least, and maybe test their team work.'_

He thought on that for a moment. She'd been with them on their adventure to the moon. Maybe with her assistance he could teach the trio.

"All right," he agreed. "If you could teach Eric a few things about seeing beyond the power then maybe it might do Conner some good."

Her blue eyes locked with his deep brown. There was so much wisdom in her eyes.

'_Eric was a fine Ranger, but he just needed to learn a bit about being humble before the same power. He thought I was a threat but learned otherwise.'_

Tommy snickered at the memory. The white fox had come in and swept the Quantum Ranger off his feet, and beat him with her kindness. Then his thoughts returned to her depleting life force. The smile melted off his face, and it told her that he had something serious on his mind.

"How much longer?"

'_I'm not sure, but it'll be within the next two months.'_

His heart clenched at the thought of losing her like he'd lost Kimberly so many years ago. Even after all these years he still missed his beloved Pink Crane. She was always a light in his times of darkness. Though, Snow was starting to fill that spot now. He shook off the thought of her life leaving her to focus on something else. He smirked at the little fox. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Come on I want to show you something."

Kimberly looked at him in confusion. He scooped her up without warning and stuck her in the front seat of his jeep. He drove out to a lake. The area was calm and tranquil. Kimberly leapt out of the jeep and moved towards the edge of the dock. Looking over into the water she saw a few fish swim away. A soft laugh escaped her. He sat down on the edge of the dock beside her, his feet dangling in the water.

'_Why bring me here?'_

"Just a change of scenery."

'_It's beautiful here.'_

The lake was clean and the mountains in the background reflected beautifully. The sky was turning different shades of pinks, reds and oranges as the sun started getting lower in the sky. This was peaceful and she wished she and Tommy could be like this forever. Though Rita saw fit to ruin that for her. Geese and ducks were quaking and paddling around on the lake's surface. Occasionally a fish would jump. The wind blew through the trees making her take in the scent of cedar and various other trees of the area.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think."

Her ears flicked in his direction to tell him that she was listening.

'_Is there something you need to think about deeply?'_

"A lot of things."

She knew her impending death was one of those reason alongside the new team of Rangers. Kimberly didn't understand why he doubted himself all the time when it came to his leadership skills. He was strong and had a good heart despite his bad beginnings. Things make him stronger over time.

'_Focus on these kids Tommy they'll need someone with your experience to guide them through their journey, like Zordon had done for the others.'_

"How do you know me so well?"

'_It's a skill,' _she teased.

She wasn't going to tell him that she knew more than what she let on but it didn't matter in the end. Her life was almost over and she accepted it for what it was. She was going to live her life to the fullest she could as a fox. With a sneaky look she gave Tommy a head butt to the side and it sent him flailing into the water. He stood up after flailing a bit. He was dripping wet and Kimberly couldn't help but laugh. Tommy needed to let loose once in awhile to keep himself sharp. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck and yanked her into the lake right next to him. She paddled around the Tommy happily. He finally got her to stand up in the water. It lapped gently at her sides. Tommy looked at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Thanks Snow."

Before she could answer his arms wrapped around her neck. Thankfully it was August and still warm. He let go of her and headed towards the dock. With a nudge from her nose and it boosted him up on the dock. She leapt up behind him and shook herself of the water. The pair laid down on the wood and let the sun warm their bodies. She laid beside him. The two of them started to drift off. She dozed off for a bit before the sound of crunching twigs made her head jerk up. Her ears laid back. She nudged his shoulder waking him. A strange looking creature ambled from the woods. It looked like a dinosaur mixed with a man. A soft growl escaped her lips at the creature.

"It's a dinodrone," Tommy whispered.

'_Stay here,' _she growled angrily.

Without waiting for a response she leapt into action and fought with the group of three dinodrones. It didn't take long for them to fall and vanish from sight. With a snort she returned to Tommy's side. He moved forward and checked her over. A breath of relief escaped him.

"Let's head back to the house."

She nodded her head and they returned to the jeep to head back to the house.

* * *

The Next Day…

He was bringing them by today to discuss what would happen from there considering they were chosen. Tommy had told her to stay in the background. Getting tired of waiting she changed into her Ninjetti form and picked up a staff and went through some calming exercises that Dulcea taught her. She wondered how Tommy could miss her being who she was when she fought like this, though he could be quiet dense at times. Her style was uniquely her own. The sounds of footsteps didn't even disturb her in the least. Everything stopped to watch her move so fluidly. She caught the Red Ranger openly gaping at her. With a few swift spins she came to stand before the other Rangers. The staff across her shoulders and her wrists rested on the ends. Underneath her mask she was smirking at them and their awe. Tommy was standing behind the trio with a mirrored smirk on his face.

"This the new batch?" she asked Tommy.

"Yes, Snow this is Conner."

She moved forward and walked around him in a circle. Much like a wolf she was analyzing everything about this teenager.

"Red obviously. I can tell you'll need to teach this one humility."

"Hey," Conner protested. "Who do you think…"

"I'm exactly what I appear to be kid. I'm an older Ranger than you."

"Easy guys. This is Kira, Yellow. And Ethan is blue."

She dipped her head towards the two in respect. They seemed like the sensible pair of the group.

"As Tommy said I'm Snow. My title as a Ranger is the Silver Fox Ranger, and also the Ninjetti protector of Earth."

"There wasn't a fox in the files…" Ethan pointed out.

There was so much confusion on their faces and it amused her to no end. Tommy never kept track of her for the most part because she was not around for a couple of years and even then they had no right to know about her anyway. She'd seen the video herself and it made her sad to see how she used to be considering what she was now. She shook that thought off and smiled at the Blue Ranger.

"Very clever Ethan was it," she asked softly.

"Yes," Ethan said hesitantly.

"Remind you of someone Tommy?" she teased.

Tommy could only smile. She knew exactly who the young Blue reminded her of another Blue that lived on another planet. This young Blue was cunning and wise like the wolf. He and Billy if brought together would have a field day. Then she moved over to inspect Kira. Her spirit was a bright one, she could tell. They would do well as a team if they could work as a cohesive unit.

"Kira also reminds me of Aisha and Trini," she murmured softly.

Then something clicked to Tommy just then, and shock washed through him. He managed to barely hide his shock of what he'd finally figured out after all these years. The way she stood the way she moved, this White Fox was Kimberly. He wondered how he hadn't caught onto it until that point. Aisha and Jason had been trying to tell him without telling him and he hadn't been listening to them. Once he was sure Kimberly was asleep he was going to have a firm talking to the first Red Ranger. He guessed he'd been blinded by the short list of girlfriends he'd had. Then guilt washed through him knowing some of the things he'd put her through. Then anger coursed through him because she didn't tell him, but then it melted away. He understood now. Knowing it would make it easier on her if she didn't know he knew, he resigned himself to remaining quiet about the subject.

"Want to put that theory to the test?" Conner hissed.

"It's up to your fearless leader for that little contest kid. I don't act against another Ranger unless provoked or someone has coerced me into doing their dirty work."

"It's Conner," he growled. "Not kid."

"I will show respect to you, kid when you learn humility. All Red Rangers had to learn it at one point or another in their lives as Rangers, none more so than the first Red, Jason. When Tommy became the Green Ranger and joined the team, Jason had to learn how to accept help from someone else. It is the job of the Red Ranger to give strength when needed to his team, to lead without fail, and be understanding towards his teammates."

The former Red Ranger sighed softly. He knew she wanted to do this but at this point she was just provoking him into a fight. Conner looked at Tommy.

"Well?"

"I don't think…"

"Come on Tommy," Kimberly said. "What could it hurt? I promise I won't hurt him too bad."

"All right."

Tommy, Ethan and Kira backed off the practice mat. Hailey sat down at the consul to watch the fight too. She'd known all along the white fox was something special and now seeing her for the first time in her Ninjetti gear was a bit impressive.

"Since you issued this little farce I lay down the rules got me?"

"All right," he grumbled.

She turned around and placed the staff on a small stand that was made for it. In her mind her years of experience she wouldn't need the staff to beat Conner. This was a learning experience not on to force humiliation.

"No weapons and if you feel you need your ranger powers to assist you then by all means use them. This battle will go on until one submits or I knock you out."

"You're too cocky," Conner told her.

She smirked under her mask. Facing her beloved Falcon she sighed softly. Had she been in her human form she would've flicked her hair in annoyance at the cockiness of this kid. It was just like Eric all over again. Without a thought he morphed to his Ranger gear before the fight even started. He wanted to start off like that she would show him that wasn't always a good idea.

"Humility can't be taught Conner it must be learned. I've been a Ranger a very long time and the joys and pains are worth every moment of it. When you can learn humility then I will count you as one of the great Reds. Shall we begin?"

Kimberly got into a fighting stance waiting for Conner make the first mistake by attacking first and she didn't have to wait long. They exchanged blows many time and she even got him laying on the flat of his back twice. The second time Conner didn't even get up. He was heaving in breaths. She'd nailed him pretty hard against the chest. However, knowing her own strength kept her from breaking ribs or his breast bone.

"You got off easy this time Conner. Make no mistake no enemy will take it easy on you if you go down, if anything it will make them drive harder to keep you down."

Conner got to his feet and faced her again. Conner went for her throat and his finger caught on something and pulled till the chain broke. Kimberly fell to the floor gasping as a shooting pain raced through her form. The Ranger Powers melted away leaving her quivering in her fox form, though a fox the size of a Great Dane. The Ranger's stepped back and gasped. Her wings twitched madly as the black spread further on her wings. The coin rolled to a stop at the Zeo V's feet. Tommy reached down and picked the coin up. He felt the familiar power wash through him. He wiped the grime off of the coin and his heart twisted. It was a power coin with the crane and falcon on it. Seeing this only confirmed what he knew to be true.

"What just…" Conner started in confusion.

"We'll finish this battle another day guys. You should head home and get some rest."

Hailey stayed a moment before deciding those two needed to be alone. Something big just happened but she wasn't sure what. Once he was sure his students were gone he knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. She'd stop shaking at that point. Her breathing was steady thankfully.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

A soft sound came out of her throat. Then he realized something. This coin had somehow amplified her abilities to talk to specific people so she could talk to him. He cursed softly knowing that this incident weakened the fox even further. She licked his cheek weakly. He reattached the chain around her neck, but it did nothing to revive her weakened state and stayed visible. The coin looked dim and dull even to him. Her tired eyes looked up at him and he was sure that she was giving him a tired smile. He buried his nose against her neck as he hugged her close. Tears he hadn't been able to shed then were dripping down on her white fur. He felt and heard it then, the falcon was keening. Tommy had been so out of tune with the Falcon he'd forgotten what it had been like to really listen to him. Realization hit him again. That coin was keeping her young enough to help him this entire time. Then her head turned and her rough tongue began to wash away his tears. He knew she was trying to tell him that it would be all right even though he knew it wouldn't be. She would leave him behind again, but there was no chance at getting her back.

"We should get some rest."

She yipped softly. Her size returned to normal and he scooped the weary fox up. They retreated to his room. Not wanting to let her go he curled up on his bed. For once he was glad he'd changed before going down to the command center. She curled up beside him. It didn't take long before she was sound asleep against him. His fingers gently stroked her neck and back. One day she wouldn't be here anymore and that hurt his heart a great deal. He would find a way to get her back to herself, he vowed to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Instinct

I've Always Been Here 10

A/N: Phew another chapter done. Things are starting to heat up and the end will be here soon. Hope Ya'll enjoy!

A few days later found Kimberly almost back to full strength, or as much strength as her current form would let her. She was sitting in Kira's lap while the boys were doing something with the computer. Even now computers still confused her to no end. A soft inward laugh escaped her remembering the time she switched bodies with Billy. Her attention was drawn from Tommy as Kira sing a song softly. The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger was stroking her ears softly as she sang to herself. She yawned baring her fangs as she laid her head down on her paws.

"You mean a lot to him don't you?" Kira asked softly so that she wouldn't draw the attention of the boys.

Kimberly's ears twitched to show the girl she was listening. Her eyes slid shut slowly before opening them again. Kimberly hadn't tried to speak to anyone since the incident a few days ago with Conner. She honestly didn't know if she could anymore. Kira had a kind heart, Kimberly could tell. She was so much like the Yellow Rangers she'd known. She was sure they would've been good friends had circumstances dictated otherwise, but right now it wouldn't ever happen.

A loud knocking echoed down the steps made the fox tense. Kira's hands stilled in mid stroke, and that gave Kimberly the chance to escape. Getting up she went towards the stairs and went up them with the stealth of a hunting cat. Going to the window she looked out to see who it was that was knocking. Much to her shock and surprise it was Aisha. Her tail wagged back and forth in happiness. Aisha could understand her without the coin, and she hoped that she still could. She yipped catching the other Ranger's attention. Aisha saw her and waved before letting herself in. In a rush of white and black feathers she was in the former Yellow Ranger's arms and she started speaking a mile a minute. The smile on Aisha's face vanished. All that was coming out was yips. Kimberly's ears tilted to the side in confusion.

"What happened? I can't hear you anymore."

Kimberly's ears laid back. She'd been afraid of that. A hitching of breath made them see Tommy standing there a look of disappointment on his face. That hurt her the most. He was so hoping that her power was still there, and she could still speak to a few people even if it wasn't him anymore. Aisha's eyes narrowed at the former Red Ranger. Tommy knew Aisha might just blame him for this little slip up.

"What happened to her?" Aisha growled.

Kimberly wanted to stop a fight before it could even start she reached up and patted Aisha's cheek to get her attention. Aisha looked deep in her eyes and then to Tommy. Her gaze returned to the fox in her arms. She shook her head trying to tell her that it wasn't Tommy's fault in the least for what had happened. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she sat down in the nearest chair with Kimberly in her lap. The other three Rangers came rushing up and stopped in mid step seeing Aisha. Tommy looked over at the trio and then back at the former Yellow Ranger.

"Aisha this is the newest Team of Rangers. Conner is the Red Ranger, Kira the Yellow, and Ethan the Blue."

The former yellow Ranger eyed the trio up and down trying to get a feel for the team that Tommy had picked. They had some pretty big shoes to fill, and she hoped they were ready for this. Of course they would have to be whether they liked it or not. The group returned to the Command Center.

"As Tommy said, I'm Aisha Campbell. Former Yellow Ninjetti Ranger."

Kimberly sighed softly as she leaned against Aisha's chest. Even after all this time Aisha still clung to the spirit animal deep within, and Kimberly could still hear the grumbling roar of the bear. It was a small comfort now in her weakness. Tommy had lost touch with the Falcon but she could feel that it was slowly starting to come back. Exhaustion found her easily anymore. Her body was shutting down. A soft yawn escaped her. Aisha looked down worriedly at the first Pink Ranger. The black was almost covering her wings. There were white splotches all over her feathers and a bit of the upper wing was still white.

Looking up at Tommy she could see the worry in his eyes. He knew that it was almost over for Snow, and it pained him a great deal. The team retreated to the Command Center. Kimberly resumed her perch on Kira's lap. Tommy watched Kimberly with worry in his eyes. Her life was slipping away faster than he wanted to. Getting up he went to stand beside Aisha. Carefully he took Kimberly from Aisha and handed her carefully to Kira, who sat down with her allowing her to curl up a bit and sleep some more. Snow easily slipped into a deep sleep quietly in Kira's lap. Tommy dragged Aisha away from the others.

"How long have you known her true name?" Tommy finally asked.

His gaze never left her small form. Kira was softly talking to Ethan about some form of homework from school. Her voice low so she didn't wake the white fox.

"Before she went to Phaedos. Tommy I'm not going to…"

"I already know her human name," he said softly.

He turned to face Aisha then. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The Red Zeo V knew exactly who was under the fur, and the pain in his eyes now was twofold. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Those two were supposed to live happily ever after once their Ranger duties were done, but Rita had to throw a huge wrench into the plans.

"Did she tell you?"

"No, I figured it out a couple days ago."

Aisha shook her head. With the bond the two had shared when they were Rangers she just couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to figure out what was obvious to a lot of others. Okay, well not everyone, because some of the other Ninjetti couldn't figure it out either. It mystified her actually on a lot of things that Tommy did, but never said a word to him except for the time when she'd slugged him for his stupidities. He'd lost Kimberly once when she joined the Pan Global Games, and then when she went missing. Now he would feel the loss of her presence a third time, and Aisha was sure he wouldn't recover easily from it.

"Does she know you know?"

"No, she's been so exhausted lately it's hard to keep her awake anymore. Of course there are times when I just don't want to tell her I know. Knowing her like I do she'd pull away even more from me."

"You're probably right," she sighed softly. "Her body is shutting down, even I can see that."

"I know, and I'm still no closer to finding out what needs to be done to get her back."

"Knowing Rita like we do the price is something extremely high for her not to even consider it. That witch did have a vendetta against her when she was able to talk you back on the right side of the team."

A flinch rushed through him. Rita's jab back then about 'so much pain for one who was once and enemy'. Everything that Jason, Aisha and Zordon had said to him made all the more sense now.

"Are you listening to me?"

He nodded at her question. In his head he knew that was probably the reason. Rita probably holds a grudge for a very long time and there was no way to find the witch to find out what the price was. "Can she become a Ranger anymore?"

"We're not sure. I really don't want to risk it. The mock battle with Conner took its toll on her body. Especially after he broke the chain around her neck."

Then he realized something. There probably was a purpose to her being here. "Was there something that you needed Aisha? It is a long trip after all."

Realization dawned on the former Yellow Ranger after he'd mentioned the coin around Kimberly's neck. She'd found something when she'd gone on Safari and it had been by chance she'd found it. It had been a small speck of shiny in the middle of the dry plains of Africa.

"Actually there is."

She reached into the bag she'd been carrying with her and pulled out a small black velvet bag. Loosening the draw strings she dumped the contents in her hands. Then she held it up for him to see. It was a grubby coin that was strangely the size of a Power Coin. Confusion washed through him. Before either of them could blink Kimberly in her Ninjetti form took the coin from Aisha. They hadn't even sensed her shift or see her move which startled the duo. Kira was equally startled as they were.

"Where did you find this?" she demanded.

"In Africa where else?"

Tommy was in confused beyond belief. Kimberly turned the coin over and over in her hands. A sound of defeat escaped Kimberly just then. There was something wrong right at that moment. There was a lot of disappointment in her form over this little object.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked her.

She held up the dirty coin. There was no spark of power within it, like when she'd touched the original coins so long ago.

"When I became the Silver Fox Ninjetti Ranger two coins were created to kind of balance the power that Dulcea gave me considering certain circumstances. One of them I wear around my neck. Dulcea basically amplified the powers that Zordon put in the Falcon and Crane Coins to create this one, but the second one was lost not long after I left Phaedos."

She handed Tommy the coin. He began to scrub the dirt off of it. Within minutes the dirt started coming off revealing gold underneath.

"I tried to get the dirt off in order to see what was really underneath but no matter what I did it wouldn't come clean," Aisha told them.

"It's no supposed to, except in the hands of its true owners."

The dirt came off on his hands revealing a blank Power Coin. Confusion washed through him. She noticed the look on his face and her heart shattered a bit. "I guess it's too late if the one side is blank."

Everyone looked at her in confusion. There was defeat in her eyes even the most dense of the team could see that. The teens were itching to see what the hubbub was about but a look from Tommy kept them seated and silent.

"I don't understand," Aisha finally said.

"There used to be two symbols on the coin just like the one I have. Dulcea had to connect me and my power to a focal point. Zordon did it the first time without asking the person if they wanted to be connected. That coin can't be activated anymore since my side is blank, even if the other symbol is there."

She slumped a bit. Tommy didn't want to hazard a guess whom she'd been connected to, but something told him who it was already. Flipping the coin over he rubbed the dirt away to reveal the symbol of the Dragonzord Power Coin. His heart clenched, he'd rifled through his old box for something two days ago and the Dragonzord Coin was still in there. Realizations were starting to become a bitch in his mind, because it had been him all the time. He'd wondered why not long after Snow came into his care that he'd get a brief sensation of dizziness. That explained a lot to him and then again when Snow was on Phaedos. Zordon and Dulcea were trying to show him without outright telling him that it was her, and that she needed him. A feeling of failure washed through him. He'd let her down once again.

"Why the symbol of the Dragonzord?" Tommy finally asked.

"It was Rita that created the Dragonzord and the Green Ranger power coin was it not?"

He nodded dumbly at her. "It would serve to reason that the power needed to extend my life as much as possible would be the power that came from the same castor, or at least that's what Dulcea said about the second coin."

"What was the purpose of the second coin?" Hailey finally asked drawing their attention to her.

"Dulcea knew the first power would fail me eventually and it did when Zordon went and the Ninjetti powers basically went to the wayside. The second was supposed to help me along a little farther, but its power is more or less dead to me."

Aisha's heart clenched. If she went down this time there would be no bringing her back. Kimberly hadn't told anyone what the price was for her return to a human and she was afraid it would be taken to her grave.

"Snow…" Tommy started.

"I have a few battles left in me at the most."

"I won't let you fight if it'll take your life faster," Tommy growled.

His protective instincts were at an all time high now that he realized that Snow was Kimberly. He couldn't help the need to keep her away from battle now that her life was already too short. A humorless laugh escaped Kimberly. She wouldn't allow him to command her anymore. She loved him with everything she had within her but now was not the time for their love anymore. The flame was sputtering on the wick that was almost spent.

"You have no choice in this Tommy, I took the choice from you the moment Rita changed me. I will fight to the bitter end, like always."

He wanted to explode at that point. Who was she to tell him that she would be fighting alongside them when he said no? Then he realized something just then he would drive her further away from him if he decided to go this route with her. He wanted to keep her close, not push her away.

"Can we not talk about this in front of the new recruits?" Aisha finally said.

Then did the two oldest Rangers realize they weren't alone. Aisha knew this was going to get out of hand and fast. She wished Jason was there he'd be able to simmer the duo down at least a little bit. Tommy put his anger at her on the back burner. He was going to lose her soon enough why did she have to rush the process.

"We're done here guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

They nodded their heads before leaving. Haley followed hesitantly. Torn between wanting to stay and knowing that this was probably something that had been stirring for a very long time. If Tommy was going to fight with a clear head this had to be resolved.

Kimberly shifted to her fox form to conserve some energy. She shook herself bodily. A few black feathers drifted to the ground. Aisha sighed softly knowing Kimberly had just ended the conversation on her end. Tommy was going to shove her away if he kept up like this. Then she started to think it would've been better if Tommy had remained blind to the fact that Kimberly and Snowflake were one in the same. Before she could retreat away from them Tommy scooped the weary fox up so that she faced him. Her blue eyes were dimmer than they were the other day.

"Can't you see that I want to protect you?"

Her eyes slid shut. If she were to be honest with herself she was so tired. She'd been fighting for a very long time, and it was taking its toll on her. She wanted to sleep. His protectiveness was endearing, but she didn't want or need it anymore. Her eyes came open slowly and a small jerk of her head was all he got in answer. "But you're not going to listen to me are you?"

Aisha watched the duo. Her heart broke for the both of them. Their love was supposed to the love that lasted beyond time. Most Rangers are told stories of their predecessors, especially the bonds of some of the teams. She'd heard enough from the other Rangers about how they hoped their love would shine as brightly as the Pink Crane and White Falcon had shown. It was a crime in itself to see two of them together but so separated at the same time. There were many Rangers that would love nothing more than to hunt down Rita and tear her apart for what she's done to these two. Rita had it well thought out, this curse that she placed on the gentlest soul of the entire Ranger teams. Even her bear spirit was distressed at the sight of the two of them.

"Tommy," Aisha tried.

He looked up at the former Yellow Ranger. "Badgering her will only make things worse."

He hated to admit but she did have a point. Kimberly would fight any battle as long as it meant that he and her friends remained safe. That was just the way she was. Tommy looked down at the fox in his arms and noticed she'd fallen asleep again. He knew her time was growing shorter, but he couldn't help the instinct the Falcon instilled in him. The Falcon had always been determined to protect his Crane, or more specifically Kimberly. Kat even though donning the colors of the Crane couldn't replace the one true mate of the Falcon, after all some cranes and falcons only had one mate for their entire life. At one point in his life he thought he and Kimberly would be together forever, but it didn't happen that way. He just had to find a way to make sure she stayed with him for a lot longer than a few months.


	11. Chapter 11: Battles are Hell

I've Always Been Here 11

A/n: Hey Guys sorry for the late update. A lots been happening in the last couple weeks. Some good some bad but I won't bore you with that. Without further adieu here's chapter 11. Don't freak out there's still one more chapter left to go after this one.

Lots of love

Black Shadow Fox

It had been a month since she'd gotten into a fight with Tommy over whether or not she could fight much longer. She would fight whether he liked it or not because she would fight for his safety till the end because she loved him. Currently he was on some in service day thing at school while the kids had the day off. The three teens and herself were sitting by the lake that Tommy had taken her to. She was in her Ninjetti gear. They were sitting in a circle. Kimberly wanted to make sure that when she went that Tommy would have his new team to fall back on.

"All right you three I called you here for a reason. We didn't exactly start off on the right foot."

"That would be an understatement," Conner groused.

Inwardly she smiled. He had spunk and she liked that about him, but too much could cause problems down the road.

"I've called you out here without Tommy to talk to about some things, a powwow if you will between comrades in arms."

"Like what kind of things?" Kira asked softly.

"My time here is almost up and considering I've been with Tommy a very long time I wanted to make sure, as his new teammates, you'll take care of him."

The three teens looked at each other and back to the older ranger. There was confusion in their eyes. They couldn't see what a pro Ranger would be able to see. Her fighting was getting sloppier the more she had to fight. Only Tommy seemed to notice, but she'd expect that of her Falcon.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Kira asked.

The Yellow Ranger seemed more at ease with her than the guys did. Of course she didn't blame them because she did lay Conner out a few times on the mat without even breaking a sweat. Kimberly smiled towards the girl, but she wouldn't ever see it.

"Go ahead, but trust me there are some questions that are best left unasked and unanswered."

They nodded their head. Secrets like that were hers to keep.

"Like your human name right?"Ethan asked.

Kimberly gave them a curt nod. They understood on some level of the things that couldn't be talked about.

"You care about him a great deal don't you?" Conner finally asked softly.

"More than you can ever know which is why I want to know that you can look out for him when I'm gone."

"So you do plan on leaving him then," Kira said.

Kimberly could hear the tension in Kira's voice and she waited for the outburst. "You're just going to give up?"

She tilted her head to the side looking at the Yellow Ranger. This girl was so spirited like her predecessors. Trini and Aisha would be proud of her. The three of them held traits that reminded her of previous Rangers. These three would be able to lift Tommy's heart once she left his side.

"Kira calm down," Conner tried.

"No I'm not going to calm down. Dr. O really cares about her and she's giving up on him."

The former Pink Ranger wanted to laugh softly, but she dared not. That's all anyone ever saw when it came to her, but those that knew the true her understood. Her heart would always belong to Tommy no matter what happened to her body, and even after death would she still love him. It was time to let them know what was truly going on with her.

"The average lifespan of an arctic fox is three years in the wild and about ten in captivity," was all that Kimberly said about giving up. "I haven't given up and I never will give up especially when it comes to him. My life drains from my body with each passing day. My wings are almost solid black now."

Ethan looked at her curiously for a moment before he realized something really important. The black on her wings grew in volume with each and every fight. It was basically telling them that her time was almost done.

"When your wings go completely black will that be the end of your life?" Ethan said.

Conner and Kira looked at Ethan in confusion wondering where that had come from. Then did they look to her for the answer to the question. She nodded her head.

"It's not a question of giving up Kira," she murmured. "I have fought with everything that is within me to stay by his side, but Rita's curse has taken its toll on me. It's by sheer luck and the power that Zordon and Dulcea gave me that I was able to last this long."

She saw the gears turning in their heads. They probably wouldn't be able to figure out the exact math, but she'd been a fox for over ten years. "I've actually outlived the life span of a captive fox and trust me my life was anything but gentle. I am a warrior first and foremost, and protecting him was all I ever wanted."

Kimberly was grinning on the inside these three would do well as her Falcon's family. She wouldn't have to ask if they'll take care of him after she's gone. They would be his strength during his days of darkness ahead. She was sure that he would fall down when she died. He'd taken care of her for some time. There was some part of her that wished she could see these teens take care of her beloved Falcon, but time and a curse wouldn't allow it.

The sound of evil laughter startled the group. All four of them rose to their feet. Kimberly stepped forward waiting for whoever it was to show themselves. When the person walked out Kimberly's heart stuttered a bit as memories flashed through her mind. His laughter reminded her of Tommy when he was under Rita's control.

"Stay back you three," she growled. "Call Tommy. This'll probably get out of hand really fast."

Kira called him on their communicator. Then they morphed. Then a monster and drones came out behind the White Ranger. An even bigger curse escaped Kimberly. Things just went to shit in her mind. Her hands were trembling a bit. Her staff appeared in her hands. She was ready to fight even though she knew that her strength was waning. The Monster and drones leapt forward engaging the three teens into a battle. Kimberly stood there her eyes never leaving the White Ranger. He was neither helping nor hindering the enemy. This White Ranger stood before them as if waiting for something. His gaze was drawn to her for some reason. Then everything blurred as he leapt into motion. The White Ranger went for her first and lashed out. She was barely able to dodge his assault. The other Rangers were trying to draw his attention from her while fighting the drones and monster, but it wasn't working. Tommy leapt in and landed a punch to the Ranger's jaw sending it spiraling into the nearest tree. Kimberly's legs trembled underneath her. Her hands tightened around her staff because it was time to face her death head on. She knew this would probably be her last battle. The Dinodrones were attacking relentlessly and the White Ranger alongside some creature or another. Black flashed in the corner of her eyes and Tommy drew the attention of the White Ranger away from her just in time to avoid a strike from a drone. Bringing her staff up she heard the wet crack of bones breaking in the drone's knee that she hit. It screeched in pain as it went down. With a smirk she whipped around to avoid the hit from another drone. A familiar grunt of pain drew her eyes to the other side of the make shift battlefield. Seeing Tommy go down made energy surge through her and she leapt into the fight against the White Ranger, but drones stopped her from getting into the battle. Once the three drones attacking her went down her focus once again on the White Ranger. She knew Tommy was probably having the same memories as her when it came to his dark Ranger days. With a surge of power she leapt on top of the White Ranger and sent him head first into a tree. He slumped down. That would keep him out of the battle for at least a few minutes.

Kimberly growled softly as she took down drone after drone until the Monster came in and back handed her into a tree. Her back cracked painfully. She cursed the monster for being an opportunist. The monster laughed darkly and threw a blast towards her. She was ready to sleep forever knowing that these new Rangers would be her beloved Falcon's family. Something wet sprayed across her face as realization spread through her. Tommy went to his knees and collapsed forward. Power surged through her then as she felt the power of old course through her like a rushing river. She scrambled to his side once the sensation allowed her movement. He blinked owlishly up at her. His head was laying against her shoulder. He de-morphed. She could hear his labored breathing as he struggled to get the blood out of his lungs but it wasn't working. He was going to drown in his own blood. Somehow deep inside he was okay with that. His body trembled a bit against hers. His power was fading. In the back of her head the Falcon's cry was getting weaker, and the Crane began to keen loudly. Fear raced through her knowing what that meant. Blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

"It's good to see you again my beautiful Crane."

His fingers moved up and his brushed them against her cheek. Her heart cracked at his words.

"Tommy damn it I was ready to go."

"You need to be their Fearless Leader now, my heart and soul."

His eyes slid shut and it seemed as if time stilled for her as she took in the breath to scream her pain to the world. A surge of power exploded in a dome of white and pink light with tinges of red, green and black. The Ranger's hurts were healed and the drones were dust. The monster still stood and the White Ranger was on his knees whimpering in pain. Once the light cleared all the Rangers gasped in awe. Where Tommy and Kimberly had once stood a creature that looked like an Egyptian god, half fox and half man. It could've been mistaken for a white version of Anubis. It was still dressed in Ninjetti gear. The biggest thing that caught their eye was the large white wings fanned out behind it an angry scream of a predator bird escaped its throat. They all looked on shock. The monster laughed as if not expecting much of a threat from this creature that stood before it. They didn't even know what to call this creature that stood before them. It's blue eyes shimmered in the light like sapphires. A groan from the White Ranger made it turn towards him. The White Ranger rolled over and groaned in pain. The fox like creature knelt down at his side and brushed a hand over his chest. The White Ranger grabbed the creatures wrist.

"Be at ease," the creature growled softly. "You are a true Ranger at heart, but the anger of the White Ranger has overpowered your good heart."

"I'll kill you."

"You can try, but I'm not here to fight you this day kid."

The fox rose up and went for the monster that had almost struck Kira and Ethan down. A sword was buried in the hilt of the monster's chest. It exploded into a cloud of white dust. The three expected the Monster to rise up to become bigger, but nothing happened.

"This battle is over, and I'll release him now."

A dome of white light encased the creature and when it vanished Tommy was on his knees. Within seconds of the light vanishing Tommy crashed forward into the dirt unconscious. Kimberly was nowhere in sight. The three rushed to their leaders side. He was still breathing which was amazing to them.

"We should get him back to the house."

They all nodded and managed to get him back to the house. Hailey rushed out and checked over his form trying to find any damage. There wasn't any at that moment. The boys managed to get him to his room and onto his bed without dropping him. They left him and retreated to the Command Center.

"Where's Snow?" Hailey finally asked.

"We don't know," Kira said. "She vanished after Tommy died in her arms."

"Died?!" Hailey screeched in distress.

Then the teens related to Hailey what had happened.

Tommy woke slowly. His head pounded and his body ached. His hands stretched to try and find Snow, but she wasn't in her normal spot beside him. Then everything came rushing back and pain washed through him like a tidal wave. For once in his life he allowed tears to fall. She'd finally fallen, and he hadn't been able to say goodbye to her. An anguished cry escaped his lips at the loss.

The three teen and Hailey's head shot up hearing the mournful cry of their Leader. Their hearts broke at his cry and hoped and prayed that Snow had just been sent elsewhere where she could come back.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Hope

I've Always been Here 12

A/N: Holy Hell people this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Tommy came to with a heavy groan. Everything hurt like a bitch. Trying to open his eyes proved a chore because this bright light was in his eyes. Trying again a few times allowed him to adjust to the light. He found that most of the pain was coming from his chest cavity. His hand inched up and covered his heart. Pain rippled as he touched the tender area. The rough fabric of medical bandages made him pause. A distressed keen of a falcon echoed through his mind. It echoed as if the sound was bouncing off cave walls. Then every memory of what had happened came crashing back to him. He remembered Kimberly going down after a powerful hit and the feeling of watching her accept the fate that was going to come her way. He hadn't had time to think, all he knew was that his Crane needed him. So he leapt in front of the attack. Then a lot of things hit him at once none more greater than the relief that he'd been able to protect his crane from the attack. Once that was over he allowed the pain to take the forefront of his mind. He was supposed to die but he was still here. Confusion washed over him at that realization. A soft hand on his chest stopped him from rising or moving too much.

"Easy Tommy, you're in pretty bad shape."

He knew that voice like he knew his own. Tommy wasn't sure how they got there but there was some small measure of himself that was glad that they were there. His focus went straight to the person leaning over him. The former Yellow Ranger looked at Tommy. Kat was leaning over him too. Soft voices were quiet a short distance away from him. His mind finally caught up and identified the voices of his team and Hailey. "Your team called us in to help anyway we could."

"Us?" he asked his voice sounding scratchy.

It felt like he had cotton balls or sand in his throat. It sent him into a coughing fit. Someone in red handed him a glass of water which he took thankfully. Gulping it down he realized it was Jason standing a few feet away. Even Rocky and Adam were leaning against the wall. They seemed to be in deep discussion about something with Hailey. The look on Jason's face made him anxious. Then the two older Rangers looked up at him. There was worry in their eyes but also relief he could see that he was among the living at that moment.

"Easy Tommy you took quite a beating," Jason said.

He had to know. All that he'd done up till now had brought him to this moment and he wondered if he'd been able to save her this time.

"Where is she?" he croaked.

His throat still felt like sandpaper. There was hesitation in the answer from Jason so he knew he wasn't going to like what was coming. He prepared himself for the worst news possible. He fought the urge to fidget.

"We couldn't find her," Aisha said.

Everything inside of him was screaming the need to find her. Tommy swung his legs over the side of the bed ready to go out and find her even in his condition which still had no idea of. His head started swimming at the sudden action, but he wouldn't stop until she was safe in his arms again.

"Snow…" Jason started.

"Kimberly," Tommy hissed at the Red Ranger. "But you knew that already didn't you?"

Jason looked a bit taken aback by the harsh words coming from his friend, but he couldn't help the anger that rose up to greet his. Tommy should've realized it from the start, but he'd been too hung up on other things to even realize what was before him. Jason had to stand back and watch his oldest friend suffer because of their stupidities. He wanted to wash his hands of the both of them so bad but he held back. These two were made for each other and saying otherwise was down right criminal.

"She wanted it that way man, you can't blame me. I threw hints to you left and right that it was her, and you couldn't even see them for what they were. Hell even Zordon tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

"Guys!" Kat snapped from behind Aisha. "This is not helping matters. Kimberly is her own person and she made a decision based on the fact the creature she was, the lifespan of an arctic fox is very short. There was no guarantee she'd have anything close to a human life span. The price to lift the curse was too high in her mind to even consider it. So do not fight over matters of the past. We must focus on finding her."

Tommy and Jason looked at Kat then back at each other and gave gruff grunts of agreement. The girl's groaned in annoyance at the stupidity of the testosterone fueled males. Aisha pushed Tommy back down on the bed. He was too weak to fight her. Everything was spinning a bit so he closed his eyes to try and get his bearings strait.

"We need to find her now," Tommy said softly.

"After you rest," Aisha told him softly.

"She could be hurt!"

"You'd know it if she were. You're more in tuned with the Falcon. He will know if she's hurt."

The thought had never occurred to him at until Aisha had said something. So he'd done something he hadn't done in a long time and focused on reaching out to the Falcon. There was no echoing call like he'd once heard. Tommy was at a loss. Even when he could no longer talk to the Falcon he could still feel him. The Falcon had called out to him a little bit ago and he wondered what had made the winged lord so quite all of a sudden. Aisha just smirked at him, he wouldn't have seen it.

"Having problems?" she taunted.

"Aisha that's enough," Jason finally cut in. "You're not helping matters."

There was so much Aisha wanted to say in Kimberly's behalf on the stupidity of this man but she kept her mouth shut. Tommy could read Aisha like a book. The Bear inside of her was rolling with anger at everything that had happened. He kept quiet.

"Let her get this out Jason," Tommy finally said.

He'd take everything she had to throw at him so they could concentrate on finding Kimberly. Aisha laughed humorlessly. All Ranger's flinched at her words.

"You lost contact with the Falcon because you lost contact with the Crane. Their destinies have always been intertwined, Dulcea even said so Tommy."

"That's not fair!" Hailey called.

All eyes turned to Hailey. The females were leveling a glare in her direction that clearly said, 'stay out of it'. Hailey gulped a bit in nervousness but would say her peace too. "He thought she was dead."

All the older Ranger's cringed. Even Tommy flinched at her words. It had been true that he'd thought she was dead, but it didn't erase what he'd forced the white fox to unknowingly endure. There were parts he wished that he could take back but it was all said and done now.

"Even if she were dead, that doesn't excuse the loss of contact with something that's so engrained inside of us, old Ninjetti. Even if the power inside of us fades the spirit that guided us is always there, we just have to listen."

Tommy cringed even more. He hadn't been listening to the Falcon since Annabelle came into the picture. He regretted the move now, but as they say, 'hind sight is twenty/twenty'. Then anger coursed through him at Aisha's anger. It was all directed at him and not at Kimberly at all.

"When did you become so vindictive Aisha?" Tommy asked softly.

"The day I had to stand back and watch my best friend suffer under a curse for so long without a thought of giving up ever."

She shook her head at him. Her braids flopped around her face as she looked up at the man she used to believe was a fearless man. Somewhere along the line he'd forgotten where he'd started on the team. He forgot whom it was that helped him through the darkest parts of his life as a Ranger, and that was the saddest thing that had happened to him in the end.

"I'm done here," the Bear Ninjetti growled softly.

She turned around and walked towards the door. Jason calling out to her stopped her. Her palm lay flat across the door. She had to calm herself down because it wouldn't do to say things that couldn't be taken back. Even though there was some small part of her that wanted to lash out at him for everything.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"To find her."

Aisha left the house to start her search for the Crane. Kat shook her head at Tommy. Kimberly had given her a second chance to redeem herself after the Rita fiasco. So she followed the Yellow Ranger to try and begin to repay the kindness that Kimberly had shown her even in the face of her betrayal.

Tommy didn't know what hurt more at that point, his wounds or his heart. He was leaning towards his heart hurting more. Tommy wanted to follow her, because he knew the Bear spirit inside of Aisha would stop at nothing until Kimberly was found one way or another.

* * *

All there was, was an all consuming pain. Once focus was gained the steady beat of a heart echoed through the cavernous place. Brown eyes with ice blue shards came open only to slam shut at the sheer brightness of the white place. The sound of flapping wings made her shoot up to a seated position.

"Well done," a soft male voice echoed in the white place.

A white Falcon landed gracefully in front of her. It folded its wings like the might lord of the skies that it was. She fought the urge to reach out to him.

"Well done?" she asked in confusion.

The Falcon's golden eyes bore into hers. She felt like he was turning his soul inside and out as he stared into her eyes.

"You have done well Crane."

"Am I dead?"

"No. Just waiting."

That took some relief off her shoulders. Then the confusion set in.

"For what?"

His eyes just bore into hers with an unblinking stare.

"For me," a voice said from behind her.

Her heart fluttered a bit but then she realized the voice was so much deeper than Tommy's. Turning around she saw a man she'd never seen before. Tilting her head to the side in confusion she wondered who this was. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"So soon to forget me Kimberly?"

Then a vague memory popped up. Trini had to get a flower from another world. They'd seen a man like this one standing before her getting the flower that they needed. The older man just smiled that familiar smile at her.

"Zordon?" she asked in disbelief.

She ran to his side and hugged her. His comforting aura washed over her trying to calm her down.

"Well done Kimberly. You were very brave."

The last images in her head would haunt her for the rest of her days. Tommy had died in her arms and there hadn't been anything she could've done about it.

Zordon reached up and stroked her brown hair with his hands trying to sooth her a bit. Things had to happen the way they did in order for the curse to break.

"Is he all right?"

"He's a bit sore but fine none the less."

Her heart stuttered in her chest. Zordon let go and another figure wrapped their arms around her from behind. Their head resting on the top of hers. She recognized the brush of his aura. She leaned against him allowing him to be the strong one. "But there is another matter that I've come to discuss with you."

"Oh?" she asked softly.

Weariness was creeping up on her. She couldn't take all this much more. Her heart ached fiercely.

"Though the curse has been broken the fox spirit still remains."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimberly asked softly.

"What he means Kimberly," his warm masculine voice washed over her. "Is that you'll still be able to shift into the fox."

She wanted to turn around to face the man that was him and not him at the same time. He allowed her to turn to face him. His eyes unlike Tommy's were blue.

"You must be the Falcon."

He gave her a nod and a small smile. She reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek. He leaned into her touch. Tommy leaned down and their foreheads met and they shared a smile that was only meant for the other.

Zordon watched the pair silently. They were a match made for each other. They were destined to be one always.

"Is being the fox that bad?" she asked softly.

"No, it's just a transformation," he breathed softly. "Now that being said. You have to go back."

"But…"

"You'll see me again," he said softly. "I'm always just a call away."

She pulled back and reached up brushing her fingers against his cheek. He stepped back from her touch and became the falcon once again. "He's waiting for you."

She nodded her head. The falcon vanished in a flurry of light. Then did she turn to Zordon.

"The Falcon cares for you very much just as Tommy does."

"You chose to take power from Tommy to keep me alive didn't you?"

"The Falcon actually made the sacrifice for you Kimberly."

The understanding came to her easily. Zordon moved forward and hugged her close. "He did so willingly no matter the consequences to himself."

"Will you go now too?" she asked.

"Yes, I must return to the other side."

"I miss you so much," she murmured against his clothed chest.

"I'm always with you my Pink Ranger, but don't keep him waiting Kimberly."

Her thoughts drifted to him but halted. He was a different person and so was she. Shaking that thought off she knew he wouldn't turn on her that easily anymore. "The others also are anxious for the return of the Crane."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll miss you Zordon."

He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I may not be able to answer you Kimberly but I am always watching and listening."

The message was loud and clear to her and that gave her a lighter heart.

"Let's go then."

Everything around her started going dark but it didn't scare her like it should have. There was a small light in the darkness and she went towards it. When she came to in the real world everything hurt so much. Once her sight was able to focus properly, she noticed she was in her human form still. She was laying against the tree that she'd hit during the battle. The ground around her was torn up and the scent of blood, his blood, to be more precise was everywhere. Her heart hurt at the thought. He'd gotten seriously hurt because of her and she wondered if he could ever accept her the way she was.

With an unconscious thought she shifted into her fox form and shook herself. For a few minutes she kept shifting back and forth to try and grasp that she was really human again. Once she stopped she stood tall as her fox form. Her wings were white again and fanned out. With a bounding leap she was in the sky stretching her wings under the light of the full moon. Carefully she landed on a familiar rock and just stared up at the stars and moon. Her eyes slid shut as she tried to calm her raging emotions, and quell the doubt that was still buried deep inside of her. She had to at least try to see him. If he rejected her she would retreat and become a loner, even if her heart hurt at the thought. A snapping twig brought her out of her deepest thoughts. Her ears twitched madly at the sound trying to discern who it was that was looking for her. She shrunk to a smaller size and laid flat on her stomach watching the edge of the tree line. When he stepped into the moonlight her heartbeat sped up. He was holding his chest as he looked around the area. She fought the urge to jump down and run to him. She held back because she didn't know what his intentions were at that moment.

"Damn it you said she was here," he cussed to someone she couldn't see but there wasn't a response.

Then realization dawned on her. The Falcon was talking to Tommy again. For so long the Falcon wouldn't talk to Tommy at all. They'd lost contact. Slipping down the backside of the rock. She grew a few sizes and walked around the rock slowly allowing him to see her finally. His eyes widened in disbelief. She stood there watching him a bit self conscious about standing before him now that he knew who she was under the white fur. Her tail swished back and forth with her worry. Before she could even consider approaching him he was in front of her on his knees and his arms wrapped around her neck. She had to dip her head a bit so he wasn't hanging from around her neck. It took her a moment to gather and comprehend what he was saying in a rushed whisper. It was something along the lines of he was sorry and that he was so afraid he'd lost her. His words stopped and pulled back. He hadn't even realized that tears were falling from his eyes when he saw her before him. He didn't care that he may send the rest of his life with her as a fox but he wouldn't want it any other way. She was here now with him and he wouldn't let her go. Her rough sand paper like tongue came out and licked away his tears. Her eyes were brown with blue shards he noticed now but they were still reflecting what was in her soul.

"Tommy," she murmured softly.

Before his eyes she shifted back to her human form. His eyes widened. Her hands came up and cupped his face and stared into his soulful eyes. She leaned up and brushed her lips across his. A small smile played across her lips at his look of shock.

"I've always been here and I'll always be here."

He smiled down at his little Crane before leaning down to kiss her softly.

- The End -

Special thanks to:

KD

Brankel1

Mae-E

Lauren

Mika the Dark princess

Young at Heart21

Andi

Taeniaea

Kimm Possible

Katestar98

James Birdsong

KLR


End file.
